Los Elegidos
by E-HERO-KnightMare
Summary: El mundo de los espíritus, un lugar en constante conflicto. Un par de hermanos que llegaron desde otro mundo. La chica con un gran destino por cumplir. Guerreros, elegidos, que vienen de otros mundos. Todos reunidos para llevar la paz a este mundo. Una gran aventura está por iniciar! Múltiples X-overs. Ambientado en el mundo de los espíritus de Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos, aquí yo con una nueva historia. Sé que debo actualizar las demás, y lo haré, con tiempo, pero lo haré. Es solo que la escuela está muy brava en estos primeros dos meses. Ahora, sobre este fic y todo lo relacionado, al final deje una Nota de Autor jodidamente grande, pero que explica a grandes rasgos de lo que trata el fic.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Cualquier franquicia que aparezca en este fic no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Lo hago así porque… bueno, ya verán en la nota del final).**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Llegada a un nuevo mundo.**

 **(Sala misteriosa)**

*Foosh!*

Una misteriosa luz iluminaba la sala mostrando las características del lugar. Parecía ser una sala de un trono, con una silla de características majestuosas posicionada sobre unas pequeñas escaleras y que estaba al fondo de la habitación. A los lados se podían apreciar unas paredes rojas y algunos cuadros adornándolas. También había varios pilares a los lados, simulando una especie de pasillo.

Pero tan pronto como había aparecido la luz está desapareció y dejaba el lugar envuelto en penumbras una vez más.

"¿En… en dónde… en dónde estamos?" decía una voz masculina al lado de otro bulto el cual parecía mantenerse rezagado en el piso.

"No puedo ver nada" decía de nuevo la voz masculina mientras tanteaba a su alrededor y una vez que tocó al bulto a su lado se puso de rodillas para enrollar sus brazos a su alrededor.

 _ **No se preocupen, yo me encargo…**_

*Fruum*

De repente varias antorchas se iluminaron a los costados, permitiendo a ambas figuras ver de manera más clara.

Cuando las antorchas se prendieron se pudo apreciar que la figura que había hablado con anterioridad vestía ropas maltrechas entre las que destacaban unos pantalones rasgados y una chamarra gris con varias manchas de suciedad y agujeros en varias partes. También llevaba una capucha que cubría todo su cabeza y que lanzaba una sombra sobre su rostro haciendo que solo fueran visibles la boca y la nariz.

A su lado se encontraba una chica que estaba de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a si misma y se encontraba en una posición fetal. Se podía apreciar como llevaba una manta blanca que la cubría. Una distinción particular de la joven se daba en su cabello, el cual extrañamente era de tres colores. La mayor parte del cabello era lacio y de un color negro y le llegaba la mitad de la espalda.

"Sob… sob…" y se podían escuchar unos sollozos provenir de la chica.

La figura masculina que estaba a su lado la levantaba poco a poco mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor abrazándola como si la estuviera protegiendo de algo.

La chica en cuestión movió sus manos para cubrir sus ojos mientras intentaba inútilmente detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Al momento de cambiar de posición se pudo apreciar los otros colores de su cabello. Tenía unos mechones grises a los lados que enmarcaban su rostro y un tercer mechón, ligeramente más pequeño, que caía por el centro de su rostro y era de color azul.

La chica seguía llorando mientras su acompañante solamente la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento" decía el chico con impotencia mientras la chica de cabello tricolor seguía llorando.

De repente el chico recordó la situación actual y aun manteniendo el abrazo con la chica movía su cabeza para ver su alrededor y lo primero que encontró, o más bien lo único que encontró, fue a un pequeño perrito de raza chihuahua que los veía de manera directa.

"¿Qué demonios?" se preguntaba el chico "¿En dónde estamos? ¿Y la voz que habló hace un momento?"

 _ **Aquí estoy, no me he ido para nada.**_

Se escuchaba de repente la voz provenir desde el perrito lo cual sorprendió y a la vez asustó al chico quien simplemente trató de levantarse mientras aún mantenía a la chica en su agarre.

El chico intento alejarse lo más que pudo, pero su cuerpo no dio para más y cayó de rodillas mientras la chica seguía llorando sin siquiera haber levantado el rostro.

 _ **Por favor, tranquilícense ambos, no buscó hacerles daño.**_

Decía el perrito mientras se acercaba al chico el cual estaba reacio a moverse pues ahora tenía su cuerpo cubriendo a la chica.

"Muchos nos han dicho esas mismas palabras y lo que nos han hecho…" decía con furia el chico mientras apretaba los dientes y las manos con una expresión de furia total.

 _ **Estoy consciente de ello, pero créanme cuando le digo que yo en verdad quiero ayudarlos.**_

"Un momento… ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?" decía el chico "Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué diablos eres?"

 _ **Respondiendo a tus preguntas, mi identidad no te la puedo revelar y sobre la primera pregunta, he visto lo que ha sido de su vida, de la de ambos…**_

Decía el pequeño perrito con melancolía mientras veía a la chica la cual había dejado de llorar y ahora simplemente se encontraba tallándose los ojos mientras se podían escuchar pequeños gimoteos.

"¿Sabes de nuestra vida?" preguntaba el chico bajando el rostro con un tono de voz apagado "Entonces debes saber que lo único que buscamos es poder vivir en paz, aunque sea por un pequeño tiempo…"

 _ **Y es por eso por lo que los traje aquí.**_

Decía el perrito.

 _ **Aquí ustedes podrán vivir en paz y ya no tendrán que sufrir lo que han estado viviendo.**_

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguro?" preguntaba el chico.

 _ **Porque yo se los prometo.**_

"¿Cuál es la trampa?" preguntaba el chico mientras seguía abrazando a la chica la cual ahora se había quedado dormida.

…

"Lo sabía…"

 _ **Les voy a decir. Este mundo en el que se encuentran ha estado en un estado de guerra constante. Distintas batallas se han librado a lo largo de la historia, pero nunca se ha definido a un bando ganador.**_

"Entonces… ¿debemos pelear en una guerra?" decía el chico desilusionado mientras veía a la chica dormida en sus brazos "No… no podemos… no quiero… mi hermana… no podría…" decía el chico desesperado mientras aumentaba su agarre en la chica. Al aparecer ambos eran hermanos.

 _ **Ustedes no van a pelear en la guerra, o al menos tu hermana no lo hará.**_

"No entiendo" decía el chico.

 _ **Les dije que sé todo sobre ustedes… y sé que a ti no te queda mucho tiempo…**_

Decía el perrito viendo con tristeza y melancolía al chico.

"Pero no puedo irme… no sin antes asegurarme que mi hermana estará bien"

 _ **Por eso no te preocupes. Ella estará bien. Tendrá varias personas que cuidaran de ella. Y también, si quieres, puedo hacer que sigas a su lado.**_

Lo último que dijo el perro llamó la atención del chico quien veía con sorpresa al pequeño canino.

"¿Qué?" preguntaba el chico "¿Estás… estás hablando en serio?"

 _ **Si. Me resulta sencillo hacer eso. Darte más tiempo al lado de tu hermana.**_

El chico veía a la chica en sus brazos, pero su mirada se ensombrecía mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

"No" decía con simpleza el chico "No pude protegerla antes… no soy digno de recibir una otra oportunidad… pero lo que si me gustaría presenciar… es verla a ella feliz y ver que haya personas que estén a su lado y logren lo que yo no pude"

El perrito veía con tristeza al chico.

 _ **Entiendo. En ese caso no te preocupes, lograras ver a tu hermana feliz antes de partir y también serás testigo de la llegada de las personas que la protegerán no solo a ella, sino también a este mundo.**_

"Es cierto… mencionaste a más personas" decía le chico "¿Quiénes serían?"

El perrito caminaba hasta quedar frente a los dos adolescentes mientras su mirada se posaba en la chica que seguía dormida.

 _ **Personas que tienen varias razones para venir a este mundo. Algunos buscan iniciar una nueva vida, otros llegarán para ayudar en los eventos que vendrán y otros para hacerse fuertes y poder volver a sus mundos para proteger lo que más quieren. En otras palabras, la presencia de los que lleguen en el futuro estaba profetizada, como la de ustedes.**_

Las palabras del perro hicieron que el chico lo viera con dudas.

 _ **Sé que lo que te estoy diciendo no tiene ningún sentido ahora, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo tendrá en el futuro. Además, tu hermana es alguien de suma importancia para este mundo.**_

"¿En serio?" preguntaba el chico.

 _ **Así es. Ella ha sido seleccionada para ser la nueva reina de este mundo, la emperatriz que ayudara a traer la paz a estas tierras con ayuda de los elegidos que vendrán de mundos distintos.**_

"¿La nueva reina?" preguntaba el chico.

 _ **Así es. Es por eso por lo que te pregunto si quieres tener más tiempo para poder estar al lado de tu hermana.**_

"…"

Pero el chico se mantenía en silencio y luego procedía a ver al perro.

"No" decía con finalidad "Fui un cobarde que no pudo protegerla, pero si me gustaría por lo menos conocer a quienes protegerían a mi querida hermana en mi lugar"

 _ **Si eso es lo que quieres… Si podrás conocerlos antes de partir. Y ahora yo te pregunto, ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? ¿Acaso ella no se pondría triste con su partida?**_

"Puede que sí, pero sé que muy dentro de ella me odia por no haberla protegido cuando debía y sé que se olvidara de mi cuando conozca a los que estarán a su lado en mi lugar"

 _ **Entiendo.**_

Decía el perro mientras materializaba una máscara la cual el chico tomaba y veía con detenimiento el diseño el cual era totalmente blanco con unas líneas rodeando el contorno de los ojos y los labios definidos.

 _ **Es una máscara para tu hermana. Le ayudara a sobrellevar su miedo de mostrar su rostro al menos hasta que gane la suficiente confianza para mostrarse ante los que serán sus aliados.**_

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntaba el chico.

 _ **Lleva a tu hermana a la que será su habitación y déjala descansar, ya mañana empezaran a llegar los que se quedaran aquí, así como los que serán aliados de ustedes, en otras palabras: mañana comienzan a llegar los elegidos.**_

El perrito comenzaba a alejarse mientras el chico se ponía de pie sosteniendo a su hermana mientras comenzaba a seguir al perro.

Pasados un par de minutos llegaron a una habitación enorme en la cual entraron y el chico puso a su hermana en la cama y la arropaba.

Pasados unos momentos después el perrito y el chico estaban fuera de la habitación.

 _ **Siento que quieres preguntar algo.**_

"Si, ya me dijiste que podemos vivir tranquilos aquí y siento que puedo creerte, o más bien es mi desesperación de creer en algo y por primera vez no ser decepcionado, y también me dijiste que mi hermana estará en buenas manos y es lo único que deseo" decía el chico "Y solo tengo una pregunta"

 _ **Adelante.**_

"¿En dónde estamos?"

El perrito solo tenía una expresión que parecía asemejarse a una sonrisa.

 _ **Están en el mundo de los espíritus del duelo de monstruos. Asumo que tienes conocimiento de eso, ¿no?**_

"¿El mundo de los espíritus?" preguntaba el chico "Duelo de monstruos… sí, sí sé a qué te refieres, pero creía que era solo un mito"

 _ **Pues ahora sabes que no lo es.**_

"Entonces… ¿este es el mundo que está en constante conflicto?" preguntaba el chico.

 _ **Así es. Es el mundo en donde tu hermana y otros más reharán sus vidas. Por cierto, necesito que me ayudes a preparar una habitación, olvidaba que dos de los elegidos llegaban hoy y van a necesitar un lugar en donde descansar, a pesar de que dije que llegarían mañana, en realidad dos llegan en unos momentos.**_

"Entendido" decía el chico mientras seguía al perrito hacia una de las tantas habitaciones "Por cierto, ¿en dónde estamos exactamente?" preguntaba el chico.

 _ **En un castillo en las planicies.**_

"Ya veo… urgh" decía el chico mientras se tambaleaba.

 _ **¿Estás bien?**_

"No me queda mucho tiempo… pero estoy tranquilo al saber que conoceré a las personas que cuidaran de mi hermana"

…

El perrito solo veía al chico con una expresión sin sentimiento alguno, o al menos la que para un perro sería no mostrar emoción.

Pasados unos minutos la habitación ya estaba preparada y el perrito había salido junto con el chico. Ambos ahora estaban fuera de lo que parecía ser un castillo. Tenía un tamaño grande y el color que predominaba era el blanco.

"Vaya…"

 _ **Impresionante, ¿cierto? Aquí es donde vivirá tu hermana de ahora en adelante y en donde también lo harán los elegidos. En otras palabras, está será su base principal.**_

"Es sencillamente impresionante" decía el chico sin aliento "Pero, me alegro qué mi hermana tenga una segunda oportunidad"

 _ **Están aquí.**_

Decía el perrito mientras que una luz apareció de repente, provocando que el chico se cubriera los ojos. Cuando la luz se disipo pudo ver frente a él tres figuras, dos recostadas en el piso y una de pie.

El que estaba de pie era una mujer, por la figura que denotaba su físico, solo que su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha conectada a una capa que cubría parte de su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente dejando ver sus prendas las cuales eran un traje de cuerpo completo de cuero de color negro con detalles en blanco.

"Aquí están maestro" decía la chica misteriosa dirigiéndose al perrito, por más raro que pareciera.

 _ **Buen trabajo.**_

Decía el canino acercándose a las dos figuras que estaban recostadas en el piso. El perrito se giró viendo al chico el cual también se acercó y al momento de hacerlo pudo apreciar mejor las dos figuras. Eran un chico y una chica.

El chico era un pelinegro que vestía un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro con varios detalles en otros colores. Lo que llamaba la atención del chico inconsciente eran los dos cuernos azules presentes en su cabeza.

La chica, por su parte, era una peli-rosa con un traje de cuerpo completo de color rojo. A simple vista parecía normal, pero contaba también con un par de cuernos solo que estos eran rojos.

La apariencia de ambos llamó poderosamente la atención del chico al lado del perrito.

 _ **Ayúdame a llevarlos a la habitación que preparamos.**_

El chico solo asintió y se acercaba a levantar a uno de los dos chicos, solo que antes de acercarse a cualquiera de los dos la chica encapuchada se había acercado a la peli-rosa y la levantaba. El movimiento hizo que su capucha cayera y se pudo apreciar su larga cabellera peli-plateada, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara macabra que se asemejaba a una calavera y solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos los cuales brillaban de un color rojo carmesí, asemejándose a la sangre.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico quien mejor se decidió a cargar al chico pelinegro de cuernos azules.

Y así el chico, la peli-plateada y el perrito entraron al castillo. Los dos humanos cargando a los dos inconscientes y llevándolos hasta la habitación previamente preparada.

Una vez hecho eso los tres estaban en la que sería la sala principal.

"Bueno, ya cumplí mi misión así que me retiro" decía la peli-plateada para desaparecer en un destello de luz que hizo que el chico se cubriera los ojos.

 _ **Bien, lo mejor será que también descanses ya que mañana llegarán los demás.**_

"Je… mi última noche de descanso antes del descanso eterno" decía el chico con un tono de voz sarcástico.

 _ **Sigo insistiendo en que puedo ayudarte con eso y darte más tiempo para que estés junto a tu hermana.**_

"Y agradezco en serio tal oferta, pero no siento que sea digno de una nueva oportunidad, no después de haber desperdiciado tantas" decía con melancolía el chico.

 _ **Aun así, sé que protegerás a tu hermana donde quiera que estés. Lo que me lleva a extender una oferta distinta.**_

"¿Qué sería?" preguntaba el chico.

 _ **Algo que asegurará que tu espíritu y tus deseos de proteger a tu hermana sigan con ella, aun cuando ya no estés presente físicamente. Tiene que ver con un evento a futuro en donde tu hermana se verá involucrada y deberá participar sí o sí.**_

"…" el chico se mantenía en silencio viendo al perrito.

 _ **Antes de que des una respuesta concreta déjame explicarte.**_

"Está bien" concedía el chico "Te escucho, todo sea por saber que al menos hice algo para proteger a mi hermana, a mi querida hermana Jatziri"

 **(Cambio de escena – habitación de la ahora nombrada Jatziri)**

En la habitación de la chica que había llegado al mundo de los espíritus junto a su hermano se encontraba la chica de cabello tricolor dormida. La ahora nombrada Jatziri se encontraba moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"Jaziel…" susurraba la chica entre sueños "Hermano… no te vayas"

…

…

…

Los hilos del destino comenzaban a moverse, los engranajes comenzaban a marchar. La llegada de la futura emperatriz no hizo más que anunciar el arribo de un nuevo mañana, marcado por la llegada de los elegidos quienes traerían un gran cambio al mundo de los espíritus. Dos ya habían llegado y faltaban más.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto que surgió luego de leer varios fics estilo crossover como el del compañero autor Luis gonzalez y su fic de "Leyenda dorada", así como muchos otros tanto en esta página como en otras en donde se mezclan dos o más franquicias.**

 **Les explico de que tratara este fic. En primer lugar, no pude evitar notar como varios fics crossover en donde se mezclaba "Yu-Gi-Oh!" y otras franquicias dan como resultado a los protagonistas de las otras franquicias como duelistas en alguna generación de "Yu-Gi-Oh!", casi siempre GX, y me sorprende la falta de fics en donde mejor se utilice el mundo de los espíritus como punto principal de la trama.**

 **El potencial es enorme tomando en cuenta todo el "lore" que se tiene en las cartas, con las historias que nos cuentan las mismas ilustraciones, así como las historias de la Duel Terminal y las Master Guides. Hay mucha tela de donde cortar y quiero probar escribir un fic así.**

 **Ahora, con respecto a la historia, como pueden ver el perrito hizo otra aparición en mis fics. Poco a poco iré revelando más de este pequeño canino y su papel en los fics.**

 **También he presentado dos OC's que serán de mucha importancia, aunque en este fic queda establecido que la chica, Jatziri, es la que tendrá un papel mayor. De una vez dejo claro, no será la única vez que vean en mis fics a estos dos pues los de este fic son** _ **una**_ **versión de varias. Lo que me recuerda que debo reeditar mi fic de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" pues debo cambiar el nombre de "Jair" por el de "Jaziel". Estuve buscando nombres y luego de un proceso de eliminación, contando el significado, me decidí por Jaziel y Jatziri. Además de que el nombre de chico mantiene lo que busco con tener un nombre que empiece con "Ja" como tributo a Jaden Yuki.**

 **Otra cosa para tomar en cuenta es que este fic será oscuro. Algunos puntos que presentare contendrán una temática fuerte. Ya les advertiré cuando se presenten esos momentos.**

 **Y pasando al último tema: los personajes que aparecerán. Bueno, como verán ya aparecieron dos en este primer capítulo, nuestros queridos Hiro y Zero Two de Darling in the Franxx. A continuación, les pondré la lista de los animes que tendrán personajes apareciendo en este mundo, así como el momento de sus franquicias en el que lo harán (si aplica).**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! – Ningún personaje del anime o manga, solo los monstruos y el mundo de los espíritus con las historias de la Duel Terminal y las Master Guides combinadas.**

 **Darling in the Franxx – Hiro y Zero Two – Final de la serie.**

 **Naruto – Naruto, Sasuke y Killer Bee – Final de la Cuarta Guerra y posterior a The Last.**

 **Fairy Tail – Natsu y Gray – Final de la saga de Álvarez y antes de 100-Years Quest.**

 **Bleach – Ichigo y Uryu – Final de Bleach, antes del epílogo.**

 **God of War – Kratos y Atreus – Luego del final de God of War (PS4).**

 **Highschool DXD – Issei, Vali y Saji – Luego de la batalla contra Trihexa.**

 **One Piece – Luffy y Sanji – Luego de la saga de Big Mom.**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai – Meliodas y King – Durante el entrenamiento de ambos en donde Meliodas buscaba recuperar su antiguo poder.**

 **Highschool of the Dead – Takashi y Alice – Posterior a cuando dejan la mansión Takagi.**

 **To-Love Ru – Rito – Al final del manga.**

 **Pokémon – Ash – Luego de su viaje por Alola.**

 **How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord – Diablo, Rem y Shera – Luego del final del anime que equivale a los primeros volúmenes.**

 **My Hero Academia – Midoriya y All Might – Luego de la pelea contra All for One.**

 **One Punch Man – Saitama y Genos – Luego de la batalla contra Boros.**

 **Dragon Ball Super – Goku y Vegeta – Luego del final de Super, posibilidades de darse durante la futura película de Broly.**

 **Infinite Stratos – Ichika – Final del anime.**

 **Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut – Lux – Final del anime.**

 **DanMachi – Bell – Final del anime.**

 **Akame ga Kill – Tatsumi, Akame y Leone – Final del manga.**

 **Overlord – Ainz y Shalltear – Aún por definir.**

 **Zero no Tsukaima – Saito y Louise – Final del manga.**

 **Shinmai Maou no Testament – Basara, Mio y Yuki – Final del anime.**

 **También deben saber que estos son "los elegidos", pero otros personajes de sus respectivas franquicias harán su aparición. Por ejemplo, Meliodas y King se irán luego de que Meliodas obtenga su fuerza y todo ocurrirá como en el anime/manga, pero regresarán durante la guerra santa junto a los demás pecados y también llegarán sus enemigos al mundo de los espíritus.**

 **Con esto queda establecido que habrá cambios al canon en cada historia de los animes. Para poder adaptarlas a la trama del fic.**

 **Y bueno, lamento la demora con los demás fics y haré lo posible por actualizar "Vida Rota" y "Aprendiz del Hakaishin". Es solo que en serio la escuela se ha puesto verdaderamente difícil, en especial porque estoy en mi último año por lo que las cosas se han vuelto más complicadas.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben cómo funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después en el siguiente capítulo: "La llegada de los elegidos, parte 1".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos que tal, capítulo nuevo.**

 **Pero primero, respondamos reviews:**

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **ShikiGranbell: Gracias por el apoyo camarada.**

 **Los demás reviews: ¿? Sinceramente no tengo idea de esos nueve reviews y su significado.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ninguna de las franquicias que salgan en este fic me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La llegada de los elegidos, parte 1.**

 **(Castillo de las planicies)**

 _ **Y bien, ¿aceptas?**_

Preguntaba el pequeño perro viendo al chico frente a él.

"Si lo que dices es cierto… pues es una forma, la única creo yo, en la que puedo redimirme siquiera un poco… así que sí, acepto" contestaba el chico con decisión.

 _ **Muy bien, entonces debo decirte que no tienes de que preocuparte, tu hermana estará bien.**_

"Confiare en su palabra" el chico contestaba "Por cierto, ¿Cuándo dicen que llegarán los demás?"

 _ **Mañana mismo, unos… socios míos los traerán acá.**_

"Y otra cosa… ¿Ellos ayudarán a mi hermana? ¿No dejarán sola a Jatziri?" decía el chico con preocupación en su voz.

 _ **No lo harán. Verás, algunos de ellos vienen para poder hacer sus nuevas vidas aquí, otros vienen para hacerse fuertes y otros más vienen porque son personas con un fuerte sentido para ayudar a los demás. Y también, de esos mismos grupos, algunos de ellos fueron traicionados bajo distintas circunstancias y el venir aquí les ayudará a hacerle frente a la situación.**_

"Ya veo… pero, menciono que algunos se quedarán aquí para hacer sus vidas, ¿esos estarán de acuerdo en que mi hermana sea la líder, la emperatriz como dijo usted?" cuestionaba el chico.

 _ **Sobre eso… la realidad es que la invitación ya se les ha extendido a todas esas personas y si bien algunos aún no han aceptado en su totalidad, los que ya aceptaron el venir saben de la situación… y también saben de lo que han vivido ustedes dos…**_

Decía el perrito con lo último en un susurro y el chico, al escuchar, solo abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

"¿Saben… todo de… de nuestra vida?" decía el chico de manera temblorosa.

 _ **Así es. Se les dijo que no habría secretos ya que algunos estaban reacios a aceptar creyendo que sería una trampa o que no era realidad.**_

"Pero… pero…" trataba de decir el chico.

 _ **Sé que fue una terrible falta de respeto el revelar esa sensible información, pero para evitar el dolor de tu hermana el tener que contar y revivir esas… esas memorias.**_

Decía el pequeño perro.

"…" y el chico solo bajaba la cabeza y posaba su mirada en el piso "Bueno… viéndolo de esa forma creo que sería lo más indicado" decía el chico.

 _ **Deberías ir a dormir para que mañana estés fresco para recibir a los "invitados".**_

"Si… sería lo mejor" decía el chico con una mirada y un tono de voz que reflejaba melancolía "Mi… mi última noche"

 _ **Mientras sigas teniendo la voluntad de proteger a tu hermana siempre estarás presente a su lado.**_

"Gracias"

Y con ese último intercambio de palabras el chico se dirigía hacia una habitación para descansar.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño perrito se mantenía quieto y luego levantaba la cabecita y su mirada hacia arriba.

 _ **Este mundo… no… está dimensión y las dimensiones conectadas a ella… la presencia de la "Malicia" desequilibra la balanza. Pero esta versión de Jatziri puede regresar el equilibrio, con la ayuda de los demás. Tiene que aprovechar su don y "vincularlos" a todos.**_

* * *

 **(Cambio de escena – Dimensión One Piece – En alguna parte del mar)**

En alguna parte del mar se encontraba un barco navegando de manera tranquila. Con su ya característica parte frontal de león colorida adornada por las puntas naranjas a su alrededor, el Thousand Sunny se mecía de manera tranquila al compás de las aguas.

"¿Me puedes repetir de nuevo lo que vas a hacer, Luffy?" decía una peli-naranja de enormes pechos con una vena hinchada en su frente y un tic en uno de sus ojos que vestía simplemente un bikini de rayas verdiblanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas zapatillas naranjas, a un chico pelinegro que llevaba un sombrero de paja.

"Voy a ir a nueva aventura!" decía de manera animada el nombrado Luffy el cual vestía su atuendo de siempre, el chaleco de manga larga rojo, los shorts de mezclilla con la banda amarilla amarrada en su cintura, sus sandalias y su inseparable sombrero de paja, pero ahora portaba también un abrigo rojo decorado "Y Sanji me va a acompañar!"

"Una nueva aventura dices…" la chica comenzaba a molestarse "Por un desconocido que llego un día en un barco del cual nunca habíamos escuchado, que llega y te dice de un nuevo lugar por explorar cuando ya hemos viajado por todo el maldito mundo y tu aceptas así como así!" gritaba la chica.

"Tranquila Nami" intervenía un peliverde que vestía un kimono verde, tenía tres espadas en su cintura y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo el cual mantenía cerrado "Aunque ella tiene razón Luffy, que no se te olvide tu rol como Rey de los Piratas"

"Ah vamos Zoro, no seas aburrido" decía Luffy haciendo un berrinche "Será divertido"

"Yo no entiendo porque tienes que llevarte a Sanji" decía un pelinegro de cabello rizado y cuya característica principal era su larga nariz.

"Fácil, necesito que alguien me haga de comer Usopp" respondía de manera directa el capitán de sombrero de paja.

"Porque no me sorprende…" suspiraba Usopp.

"Luffy-kun, ¿no será peligroso que te vayas sabiendo que tenemos varios enemigos acechándonos?" decía una hermosa pelinegra con pechos aún más grandes que los de Nami. Vestía un chaleco de cuero que dejaba ver una buena porción de escote, una falda rosa larga y unos zapatos rosas de tacón alto.

"Robin tiene razón Luffy, ¿Qué pasa si la marina nos encuentra?" decía Nami irritada, pero ahora agregando el malestar que le provoco que la otra mujer de la tripulación agregara el sufijo "-kun" al nombre de su capitán _'Ah no hermana, consíguete el tuyo'_ pensaba la peli-naranja.

"No se preocupen Nami, Robin" respondía Luffy animado "Anark me dijo que regresaría a tiempo antes de que ocurriera algo malo, además, confío en ustedes para lidiar con cualquiera que venga"

"No creas que me alegran tus halagos, bastardo!" decía un pequeño ¿reno? bailoteando alrededor.

"Bueno, si estas tan seguro pues no hay remedio" decía Zoro con una sonrisa confiada.

"Espera, espera!" decía Usopp temblando "¿Incluso si vienen los almirantes?"

"Sip. Tampoco descarto a Big Mom o Kaido" decía Luffy haciendo que Usopp se pusiera pálido como una fantasma.

"Será SUPER hacerles frente y demostrarles porque somos la tripulación del nuevo Rey Pirata" decía Franky haciendo su clásica pose.

"Yohohoho" reía un esqueleto con traje y peinado afro, Brook "Si llega alguna fina dama le pediré que me deje ver sus bragas! Yohohoho"

"Bueno, en ese caso vámonos ya Sanji" decía Luffy saliendo de la cabina.

"¿Qué yo no tengo voz ni voto en esto?" decía el cocinero rubio fumando un cigarro y recargado en una pared fuera de la cabina.

"No" decía de manera cortante Luffy.

"Me niego a ir y dejar solas a mis lindas Nami-swan y Robin-swan!" decía bailando como fideo alrededor de las mencionadas y con sus ojos en forma de corazón mientras que Nami suspiraba de fastidio y Robin solo se limitaba a sonreír.

"Pues yo niego tu negación!" decía Luffy de manera inmadura haciendo que Sanji cayera al piso ante la respuesta tan ilógica de su capitán.

"LUFFY!"

Y antes de que Sanji pudiera contestarle a Luffy todos los miembros de la tripulación escucharon como alguien gritaba el nombre del capitán y se giraron para ver como un barco se acercaba al Thousand Sunny.

El barco que llegaba tenía la apariencia típica que se podía apreciar de un barco, con algunas partes de color rojo y una bandera negra con una cráneo y dos huesos acomodados en forma de "X" por debajo.

Y el que había gritado era un hombre con lo que se podía apreciar era la indumentaria clásica de un pirata, con un abrigo rojo abrochado con detalles en dolor negro y dorado en las mangas, la parte frontal y la parte del cuello. El abrigo se extendía en la parte posterior. Llevaba también unos pantalones negros y unas botas grises. Tenía también un sombrero rojo y en la parte frontal tenía la misma calavera que la bandera. Se notaba una cimitarra en su cintura y del otro lado una pistola de chispa. Su rostro presentaba unas líneas delgadas de color negro alrededor de sus ojos y su cabello medianamente largo y de color negro resaltaba por debajo de su sombrero.

"¿Y ese quién es?" preguntaba Zoro viendo al recién llegado.

"Anark!" gritaba Luffy animado.

"Ahí está tu respuesta Marimo" decía Sanji soltando una bocanada de humo y molestando a Zoro por el comentario.

"¿Qué dijiste ceja en espiral?" decía Zoro de manera amenazante.

"Oigan ustedes, ni empiecen a pelear!" decía Nami con una expresión molesta al momento que el barco del recién llegado se ponía al lado del Thousand Sunny.

"¿Listo para partir?" decía el pirata de rojo al capitán de los Sombreros de Paja.

"Si! Vámonos ya!" decía emocionado Luffy mientras enredaba su brazo alrededor de Sanji y saltaba al otro barco.

"Hey! Capitán de mierda no he aceptado aún!" el cocinero estaba molesto y se notaba por sus ojos blancos y sus dientes afilados.

"Soy tu capitán y te ordeno que vengas conmigo" decía Luffy con una sonrisa molestando más a su nakama.

"Bueno, en ese caso es hora de partir" decía Anark mientras que el barco comenzaba a alejarse "No se preocupen Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, se los devolveré en una pieza!" se despedía el hombre ondeando su sombrero a manera de despedida mientras que maniobraba el timón.

Y de la nada una espesa niebla aparecía cubriendo el barco haciendo que se perdiera de la vista de los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny.

"¡¿En serio vamos a dejar que _nuestro_ capitán se vaya así de la nada?!" preguntaba Nami.

"¿Qué más podemos hacer? Sabes muy bien que Luffy es impredecible" respondía Usopp.

"Llego con una buena oferta ese tal Anark que Luffy-kun no dudo en aceptar" hablaba Robin "Aunque si suena difícil de creer lo de una nueva tierra para explorar… ¿Qué nos estará ocultado ese tal Anark?" se preguntaba Robin haciendo que los demás tripulantes adoptaran una mirada seria.

"¿Por qué demonios escogió Luffy a ese cocinero de mierda y no a mí?" bueno… no todos pues Zoro tenía sus prioridades.

 **(Con Luffy y Sanji)**

"¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde salió esta neblina?" preguntaba Sanji en voz alta haciendo que los otros dos presentes escucharan.

"Tranquilos" decía de repente el pirata de rojo "Esto es para cubrir nuestro camino de nuestros perseguidores"

Lo dicho por Anark llamó la atención de Sanji quien se giró para verlo y cuestionar sus palabras cuando de repente su propio capitán le ganó la palabra.

"¿Y tus nakamas?" preguntaba el nuevo Rey Pirata a su anfitrión.

"Están debajo, pero ya no tardan en salir" decía con tranquilidad el sujeto.

"¿A qué te referías con _perseguidores_?" preguntaba el cocinero.

"A los marines que nos vienen siguiendo" decía como si nada Anark mientras que señalaba con el pulgar hacía una parte de la niebla en donde efectivamente se veían varios barcos de los marines.

"MARINES!" gritaba Luffy y Sanji al mismo tiempo viendo los barcos que se acercaban, pero luego el capitán de los Sombreros de Paja adopto una mirada de furia total al ver quien venía en el barco principal.

"Mugiwara!" gritaba el hombre que estaba al frente de toda la comitiva de barcos, con su traje blanco y su abrigo de marine ondeando con el viento, además de un habano encendido.

"Akainu" gruñía Luffy al ver al actual líder de los marines, el almirante que le ha causado muchos problemas y quien asesino a su hermano Ace dos años atrás.

"Tch, demonios esto ya se puso complicado" decía Sanji mordiendo su cigarrillo con fuerza al punto de partirlo a la mitad.

"Tranquilos ustedes dos" decía Anark con una tranquilidad enorme.

"Hoy será el día que por fin me desharé de ti maldito engendro de Dragon" decía Sakazuki quien luego se dio cuenta de que el barco en el que estaban no era el de el nuevo Rey Pirata y que además su tripulación no estaba con él más que el cocinero, Pierna Negra Sanji "Veo que estás en otro barco… no importa, aun asi te acabare junto con tu cocinero y hundiré ese barco"

Las palabras del almirante hacían que poco a poco el poseedor del sombrero de paja comenzara a molestarse y se podía apreciar con la vena hinchada en su frente.

"No puedo arriesgarme a que tengas más aliados así que acabare también con ese pirata en el timón, todo en nombre de la Justicia Absoluta!" declaraba con un fuerte grito el almirante haciendo que los demás marines gritaran mostrando su apoyo a su superior.

"Preparen los cañones!"

*Bang!*

"Gagh!"

Y cuando Sakazuki comenzaba a dar ordenes el sonido de un disparo se escuchó en el lugar y luego el quejido del almirante llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Por un lado, los marines veían con horror la mancha de sangre que comenzaba a formarse en el hombro derecho de Akainu. Por el otro, Luffy y Sanji veían con sorpresa lo sucedido, con Luffy perdiendo toda su furia en el momento.

Ambos miembros de los Sombreros de Paja se giraban lentamente para encontrarse con un Anark que tenía su mano levantada y con su pistola de chispa sacando humo de la boquilla, prueba contundente de que había sido él quien lanzó el disparo.

"Tch… no importa de qué dimensión seas, en todas eres el mismo hombre despreciable" decía Anark con un tono de voz serio.

*Fuush!* En ese momento un extraño portal apareció justo frente al barco de Anark.

"Oigan ustedes dos" decía el hombre viendo a Luffy y Sanji "En unos momentos llegaremos a nuestro destino"

"Pero no podemos irnos aún!" interrumpía Luffy "Si nos vamos ya Akainu puede encontrar a los demás"

"No te preocupes Luffy, la neblina se encargará de que no lo hagan" decía Anark de manera misteriosa.

"Ustedes!" gritaba de repente Sakazuki quien había salido de la sorpresa de haber recibido una herida de bala "No crean que podrán escaparse… los acabare en el hombre de la Justica Absoluta!" gritaba con locura Sakazuki lanzando una bola de cañón con sus propias manos.

Luffy y Sanji, quienes aún no se percataban del portal que comenzaba a engullir el barco de Anark, se preparaban para pelear cuando de repente.

*Bang!*

Un segundo disparo se escuchó y la bala de cañón que lanzo Sakazuki fue destruida, sorprendiendo a todos.

*Bang!*

Y un tercer disparo los sacó a todos de su trance.

"Gergh"

Y ahora el hombro izquierdo de Akainu había recibido el golpe de la bala.

"Puede que no sea tan bueno con los disparos y que mi puntería no éste al nivel del de mi hermana, pero aun asi me defiendo" decía orgulloso Anark "Preparados ustedes dos, estamos a punto de entrar en el portal"

Lo dicho por el pirata hizo que Luffy y Sanji vieran con sorpresa como estaban entrando a un portal sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

"No puedo esperar a ver como se deshacen de ti, maldito miserable" decía Anark con una sonrisa malvada y una expresión oscura en su rostro viendo a Sakazuki el cual le regresaba la mirada llena de odio a los tres piratas que comenzaba a desaparecer en el portal el cual se cerraba.

"Y si ellos no lo hacen _yo_ personalmente vendré a acabar contigo" lanzaba la amenaza Anark hacía Sakazuki.

"De la manera más cruel posible"

Terminaba de lanzar la amenaza Anark al momento que el portal se cerraba por completo.

Y todo el lugar quedaba en silencio.

"MALDITO MUGIWARA!" gritaba Sakazuki dejando de lado las heridas en sus hombros y asustando a sus subordinados.

* * *

 **(Dimensión Goblin Slayer – En el gremio)**

Dentro del gremio de la ciudad se encontraba el grupo clásico de protagonistas, compuesto por Goblin Slayer, su primera compañera la Sacerdotisa, la siempre enérgica Elfa Arquera, el bonachón Enano Chamán y el Sacerdote Lagarto.

El grupo de cinco se encontraba descansado en el gremio luego de una última gran aventura en donde mataron una horda de goblins. Y a pesar de que Goblin Slayer quería salir lo antes posible en otra misión fue persuadido por su amiga de la infancia, la Chiga Granjera, y la Sacerdotisa quienes le pidieron que se tomara un descanso a lo cual Goblin Slayer aceptó a regañadientes con su respuesta por excelencia.

" _Ya veo…"_

Dijo el Goblin Slayer en aquella ocasión.

En la actualidad se encontraban descansado mientras disfrutaban de una buena bebida.

"Anda, vamos, me lo prometiste"

"…"

O bueno, tres de ellos se encontraban descansando mientras veían como una ligeramente ebria Elfa Arquera hostigaba a Goblin Slayer con lo de su promesa de ir a una aventura que no incluyera goblins como amenaza principal.

Pero Goblin Slayer ni se inmutaba.

"Vamos orejas largas" intervenía el Enano Chamán "No molestes a Corta Barbas"

"Tu cállate enano" gruñía la elfa "Esto es entre Orcbolg y yo"

"Oh, ¿acaso es una disputa entre amantes?" decía el Sacerdote Lagarto "No sabía que ustedes dos tuvieran esa relación, aunque era de esperarse por la actitud de mi compañera Elfa Arquera en tu presencia señor Goblin Slayer"

"N-no es n-nada de eso" decía la Elfa Arquera totalmente sonrojada.

"Si, Elfa Arquera y el señor Goblin Slayer no tienen esa clase de relación, nop, no la tienen, ¿verdad señor Goblin Slayer?" decía la Sacerdotisa con una mirada entre molesta y tierna dirigida hacía el Goblin Slayer.

"Así es, no tengo ninguna relación de tipo amorosa" decía de manera elocuente el hombre de la armadura de plata.

"Como era de esperarse de Corta Barbas"

"Su franqueza sigue sorprendiéndome señor Goblin Slayer"

Decían los dos compañeros masculinos mientras que la Elfa se decepcionaba de que ni siquiera se pusiera nervioso ante la idea de una relación sentimental con ella. Y por el otro lado, la Sacerdotisa veía con un tierno puchero a su compañera elfa al detectar la decepción de la peliverde, marcado por sus orejas que se hicieron hacia abajo.

"Porque eso me quitaría tiempo para seguir cazando goblins"

Y la mesa se sumergió en un silencio en donde las dos féminas, incluso los dos hombres, veían con cara de palo al Goblin Slayer.

"Por supuesto que ibas a salir con eso" decía la Elfa Arquera.

"A todo esto" interrumpía el Enano Chamán "¿Qué es lo que tanto le insistes a Corta Barbas?"

"Sobre la promesa que me hizo de dejar que lo lleve a una aventura!" decía la Elfa recordando el tema de conversación.

"Ciertamente, hace tiempo que no vamos de aventura y contar con el señor Goblin Slayer y la Sacerdotisa sería algo nuevo" decía el Sacerdote Lagarto.

"Solo estoy interesado si hay goblins" decía el Goblin Slayer.

"Pero lo prometiste!" hacía un berrinche la Elfa sacándole una gota de sudor a sus demás compañeros e incluso a los demás aventureros del gremio.

*Clang!¨*

Cuando de repente las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas de manera fuerte llamando la atención de todos quienes se giraron para ver la entrada.

Y es que en la entrada se encontraba un hombre con los brazos extendidos mientras sostenía las dos puertas.

El hombre que estaba viendo a todos los aventureros procedía a entrar con una seguridad que llamó la atención de los presentes.

Mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba la Recepcionista los demás, incluyendo a Goblin Slayer y su grupo, veían la apariencia del sujeto quien vestía una especie de abrigo azul ceñido al cuerpo y cerrado y llevaba también algunos lazos blancos y otras partes rojas y blancas. La parte posterior de la prenda eral larga y llegaba a la parte posterior de las rodillas. Una capucha cubría la parte superior del rostro del hombre y creando una sombra que evitaba que sus ojos se pudieran ver con claridad y de su rostro solo se apreciaban su nariz y su boca. En la parte inferior llevaba un pantalón de color beige y un cinturón marrón en donde se podía apreciar una espada en la parte derecha de su cadera y una bolsa café en la parte izquierda con lo que parecía ser un objeto esférico dentro. Por último, llevaba unas botas negras.

El sujeto seguía caminando ante la atenta mirada de los presentes hasta que se paro frente a la Recepcionista la cual se puso nerviosa ante la presencia del encapuchado.

"¿Qué se… qué se le ofrece… señor?" preguntaba de manera nerviosa la Recepcionista.

Los demás aventureros se tensaron y unos cuantos se ponían de pie mientras que otros comenzaban a acercar sus manos a sus armas.

Mientras que en la mesa de Goblin Slayer se podía ver como la tensión también se notaba en la cara de la Elfa, el Enano Chamán y Goblin Slayer a pesar de su casco mientras que la Sacerdotisa estaba muy nerviosa y el Sacerdote Lagarto se mantenía sereno.

"Estoy buscando a Goblin Slayer y su grupo" decía el hombre sorprendiendo a la Recepcionista y a los presentes, incluyendo el mencionado grupo. Rápidamente la mujer se giró a ver a Goblin Slayer y su grupo y el hombre siguió también la mirada.

"¿Para que los necesita?" preguntaba la Recepcionista con un porte más serio.

"Tengo una propuesta de trabajo para su grupo" decia el hombre.

La Recepcionista lo veía por unos momentos mientras que el hombre mantenía una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

"Se encuentran allí" decía luego de unos momentos de tensión mientras señalaba con la mirada la mesa donde estaba el grupo en cuestión.

"Muchas gracias señorita" decía el encapuchado asintiendo de manera leve en señal de agradecimiento.

Luego de este intercambio el encapuchado se acercaba a la mesa de nuestros protagonistas los cuales lo veían con intriga, nerviosismo y sospecha.

"Disculpen, estoy buscando a Goblin Slayer" decía el encapuchado que veía a cada uno de los miembros hasta que se detuvo justo frente al mencionado "Estoy seguro de que eres tú, ¿no es asi?"

"Así es" respondía Goblin Slayer "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Un momento" intervenía la Elfa Arquera "¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?"

"Por supuesto, fue muy grosero de mi parte no haberme presentado primero" decía el encapuchado "Me llamo… Asa, y estaba buscando a Goblin Slayer y su grupo porque mi maestro tiene un trabajo para ustedes que creo les puede interesar"

"¿Un trabajo?" preguntaba la Sacerdotisa con genuina curiosidad.

"Así es. Es una aventura en tierras que para ustedes serían nuevas y serían los primeros de este gremio en poder explorarlas" decía con una sonrisa el ahora nombrado Asa.

Las palabras del encapuchado llamaron la atención de cuatro de los cinco miembros del grupo los cuales se veían entusiasmados por la propuesta.

Salvo por uno de ellos.

"No me interesa" decía de manera seca Goblin Slayer sacándole una gota de sudor a sus compañeros y a los demás en el gremio que estaban prestando atención a la conversación.

La Elfa Arquera estaba a punto de gritarle al Goblin Slayer y de acomodarle una buena patada cuando Asa intervino.

"Habrá goblins, muchos"

Y con esas simples palabras.

"Andando"

Goblin Slayer acepto y ya se estaba encaminando hacía la salida.

"Fue fácil" decía Asa mientras que regresaba con la Recepcionista y le entregaba los documentos con las especificaciones del trabajo a lo cual la chica aceptaba con una expresión nerviosa por la facilidad con la que Goblin Slayer acepto tan solo con escuchar que habrían goblins.

 **(Con el grupo de Goblin Slayer y Asa)**

El grupo de seis se encontraba caminando en dirección hacía las montañas cuando la Sacerdotisa se acercó al encapuchado.

"Disculpe Asa-san, ¿De qué trata la misión específicamente?" preguntaba la rubia.

"Fácil, iremos a otro mundo en donde su misión principal es ayudar a proteger a la nueva emperatriz"

Decía Asa mientras que seguía caminando y los miembros del equipo de Goblin Slayer, con excepción del mismo Goblin Slayer, se detuvieron de golpe.

"¿Eh?" fue la inteligente reacción de los otros cuatro miembros.

"Como lo escucharon" decía Asa "Una nueva emperatriz ha sido elegida para reinar en ese mundo, el cual lamentablemente ésta en un estado cercano a una gran guerra entre varias _tribus_ y que amenazan el equilibrio. Pero no se preocupen pues ustedes no serán los únicos que estarán presentes, otros aventureros, héroes y guerreros han sido convocados para brindar su ayuda"

"Bueno, ciertamente el hablar de un mundo diferente al nuestro y que puede ser alcanzado no debería de sorprendernos considerando que en nuestro mundo la magia es posible" decía de manera elocuente el Sacerdote Lagarto.

"Pero lo que me sorprende a mi es que Orcbolg no se haya inmutado por la revelación de un nuevo mundo" decía la Elfa Arquera "Carajo Orcbolg! Por lo menos resuella!"

"¿Por qué debería?" preguntaba Goblin Slayer.

"Creo que a lo que la Elfa Arquera se refiere es que no te haya sorprendido el hecho de que al parecer viajaremos a otro mundo señor Goblin Slayer" decía la Sacerdotisa.

"No es necesario, lo único que importa es que en ese lugar hay goblins que exterminar"

"JAJAJA! Típico de Corta Barbas" decía el Enano Chamán con una carcajada.

"Una cosa más" decía Asa con suma seriedad "La vida de la emperatriz antes de haber sido llevada a ese mundo para ser la nueva dirigente no fue precisamente buena, carajo, vivió cosas que ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía… Creo firmemente que usted puede ser de ayuda, total, alguien cercano a usted vivió algo _similar_ a lo que la emperatriz sufrió"

Goblin Slayer se detuvo en seco y podían ver como se tensaba ligeramente. Luego el aventurero se giró para ver a Asa y simplemente asintió cosa que el encapuchado respondía con su propio asentimiento y luego sacaba el objeto esférico de su bolsa en la cintura y este comenzaba a brillar y un portal se abría por donde el grupo de seis entraba con Asa dirigiéndolos.

* * *

 **(Dimensión Highschool DXD – En un bar en alguna parte del mundo)**

Dentro de un bar de mala muerte se encontraban dos chicos jóvenes sentados los cuales se encontraba bebiendo alcohol en grandes cantidades.

Uno de los chicos era un castaño que vestía un uniforme escolar desgastado, con algunas rasgaduras en el saco y unos hoyos en el pantalón. El chico tenía un semblante serio y sus ojos resaltaban ya que se percibía un odio muy grande venir del chico.

El otro chico era un peli-plata cuya ropa también se veía desgastada con su chaqueta de cuero también con unas rasgaduras. Su rostro reflejaba una furia contenida que parecía cerca de explotar.

Estos dos chicos eran nada más y nada menos que Issei Hyodou y Vali Lucifer, los dos portadores de los Dragones Celestiales.

Pero…

¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos chicos en un bar sucio y tomando cerveza buscando emborracharse?

Bueno, para responder a eso hay que primero prestar atención a la chica que entraba al bar ya que ella también está inmiscuida en la situación.

"Bienvenida al Bar del Bajo Mundo" decía el cantinero mientras limpiaba un tarro y los demás clientes presentes veían con atención a la chica que había entrado por la belleza que tenía.

Dicha chica vestía de manera simple con una blusa de color morado oscuro de tirantes que resaltaba su esbelta figura. Por encima llevaba una chamarra que se notaba era al menos dos tallas más grandes y de color negro con líneas doradas recorriendo las mangas. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con una rasgadura en la rodilla y unos tenis negros con blanco. Su cabello era negro y corto y llevaba puestos unos lentes.

La chica se acercaba a donde estaban Issei y Vali mientras tenía un semblante serio.

"¿Qué se te ofrece Sona-kaichou?" preguntaba Issei viendo de reojo a la mencionada.

"Hyodou ya no soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil" respondía de manera seria la pelinegra.

"Perdón, es la costumbre" decía Issei volviendo a ver su bebida "¿Qué se te ofrece?" volvía a preguntar el castaño.

"Los líderes quieren hablar con ustedes dos" decía la chica mientras que escupía la palabra _líderes_ como si hubiera bebido veneno.

"Tch, no tenemos nada que hacer con esos cobardes malnacidos" intervenía Vali con un tono de voz molesto viendo a la chica la cual ni siquiera veía a los dos portadores de los dragones celestiales en favor de ver las botellas de alcohol puestas sobre los estantes.

"Tranquilo Lucifer, yo solo vine a dejar el mensaje no a obligarlos a ir" decía de manera Sona mientras se sentaba al lado de Issei quedando el castaño en medio de los otros jóvenes demonios "Cantinero, un trago, deme lo más fuerte que tenga"

"Enseguida señorita" decía el cantinero sirviéndole al instante el pedido a la Sitri.

"Entonces…" decía Issei "Hoy es el día"

"Mph"

"Aja"

Vali y Sona asentían a las palabras de Issei.

"¿Vamos a aceptar la oferta de esos dos?" preguntaba el castaño.

"¿Tú la piensas aceptar?" devolvía la pregunta Vali.

"Si lo que dijeron esos dos, lo que prometieron, lo pueden cumplir entonces sí, yo si voy a aceptar" respondía Issei "Entonces, ¿ustedes piensan aceptar?"

"No me queda nada más aquí, así que si" respondía Sona.

Vali, por su parte, solo se mantenía en silencio mientras meditaba más la situación.

Pero…

¿Qué situación exactamente?

' _¿Cómo es que todo se fue al carajo? ¿Cuándo?'_

Issei se ponía a pensar en lo que había pasado hasta ahora y es que la batalla contra el Trihexa, la guerra contra Qlippoth…

La habían perdido.

Qlippoth, o más bien Rizevim, había planificado a fondo un ataque sorpresa en donde utilizó la sangre de Samael para dar un golpe fuerte a la alianza de las facciones y sacrificando a unos cuantos dragones malignos y soldados lograron dañar a Ophis y Gran Rojo no al punto de matarlos, sino simplemente obligarlos a que se retiraran de regreso a la Brecha Dimensional para tratar sus heridas con la amenaza de recibir más daño a manos de la sangre capaz de matar a cualquier dragón.

Fue desde ahí que la moral de la alianza se vino abajo y la moral de los terroristas aumentó en gran medida.

A pesar de ello, Issei, Rias, su séquito, Vali y su grupo, Sona y su equipo, así como Riser y su nobleza y Sairaorg y sus sirvientes seguían peleando tratando de darle la vuelta y fue donde comenzaron las tragedias.

Los primeros en caer fueron Sairaorg y su nobleza, junto con Kiba y Gasper. Todos murieron en una batalla en donde Issei no pudo hacer nada para proteger a sus compañeros de séquito.

Luego trataron de reagruparse en el inframundo en donde les llego una propuesta de rendición de parte de Rizevim y para mala fortuna de los demonios jóvenes la mayoría d ellos líderes comenzaban a considerar esa posibilidad.

Solo Serafall y Gabriel estuvieron en contra y pedía seguir peleando y cuando así se dio los que comenzaban a considerar la idea de rendirse dejaron de intentarlo, cosa que pasó factura pues luego perdieron la vida Arthur y Le Fay junto a Elmenhilde y Valerie.

Y la situación empeoraba pues para evitar la muerte de más seres queridos los líderes aceptaron rendirse, salvó por las dos mujeres anteriormente mencionadas quienes junto a los jóvenes demonios decidieron formar una resistencia contra Rizevim y los suyos.

Pero nada parecía cambiar…

Los siguientes en morir fueron los miembros del séquito de Sona en una emboscada en donde Sona no pudo estar presente. Cuando recibió la noticia quedó devastada.

Después Kuoh sufrió un ataque para destruir la academia buscando acabar con el símbolo que había presenciado la firma del tratado de paz y en esa batalla Xenovia, Irina y Asia murieron defendiendo a los padres de Issei los cuales también perdieron la vida.

Poco después murieron Bikou, Koneko y Kuroka defendiendo a Vali el cual se encontraba herido luego de una pelea contra unos dragones malignos.

Y para rematar luego murieron Akeno, Rossweisse y Kunou, la cual se alejó de su madre después de la rendición de la facción youkai junto con los demás. También sufrieron la perdida de Riser y su séquito, así como de la misteriosa desaparición de Tobio y Lavinia, los cuales pareciera que nunca hubieran existido.

Y en la última gran pelea, esperando poder derrotar directamente a Rizevim, tuvo a Issei, Vali, Rias, Sona, Ravel, Serafall y Gabriel peleando codo a codo solo para que al final la chica Phenex, la serafín y la antigua maou perdieran la vida y Rias cayera en coma luego de haber sobrevivido un ataque del mismo Rizevim el cual los esperaba junto a Indra, Hades y el agregado de Mictlantecuhtli quien estaba maravillado por la cantidad de muertos contando que los miembros de Qlippoth hicieron de la Tierra su patio de juegos y hasta los humanos sufrieron grandes pérdidas.

En todas esas batallas Issei fue perdiendo su propia confianza pues cuando trataba de llegar para ayudar a sus compañeros estos ya estaban muertos. Mismo caso con Vali.

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo fue que en las ocasiones en donde llegaban al campo de batalla y se encontraron con los cadáveres de los suyos, unas extrañas esferas de luz se introdujeron en sus respectivas Sacred Gear…

Lo único que pasó y que termino por hacer que Issei y Vali se rindieran, fue que perdieron sus poderes. Ninguno podía acceder a sus respectivos Sacred Gears y tampoco podían comunicarse con Ddraig o Albion que siempre animaban a sus compañeros.

Y así los chicos y Sona, la única otra sobreviviente sin contar a una Rias en coma, se limitaban a mantenerse escondidos, aún con Sona manteniendo contacto con sus superiores los cuales se volvieron una especie de mascotas para Rizevim y los suyos y los trataban como meros sirvientes, pero sin matarlos, pues el nieto del Lucifer original quería vivos a Issei y Vali para matarlos personalmente y para saber el lugar de Rias pues quería volver a la heredera Gremory su esclava sexual personal.

Es por ello por lo que Issei y Vali se la pasaban escondidos con Sona moviéndose entre las sombras tratando de convencer a los líderes de levantarse en armas e intentar derrocar a Qlippoth, pero siempre recibiendo la negativa de los líderes haciendo que Sona les perdiera todo el respeto a ellos pues se habían vuelto unos cobardes a sus ojos.

Y fue así como un día, dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, aparecieron en donde estaban Issei y Vali y les ofrecieron una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de poder vencer a los que destruyeron sus vidas y lo más importante para ellos, de volver a ver a sus amigos caídos en batalla.

Y ahora volvemos al momento actual en donde Issei terminaba su bebida y se paraba, dejando el pago de todo lo consumido.

"Hay que ir a dónde Rias, si lo que dijeron esos dos es cierto entonces pueden ayudar a Rias" decía Issei con seriedad.

"Me sigue causando conflicto que esos dos sepan en donde está internada Rias" decía Sona terminándose su bebida.

"Como sea… andando" decía Vali también acabando su trago y saliendo junto a los otros dos, sin saber que alguien los veía…

"Los tengo en la mira mi señor"

Con una sonrisa maligna.

' _Síguelos, así por fin daremos con esa pelirroja y de paso nos desharemos de ellos y de esos dos sujetos misteriosos que les están ayudando'_

 **(Cambio de escena – En una pequeña cabaña en alguna parte del mundo)**

*Fiuush*

Un círculo mágico azul aparecía de repente por donde salían Sona, Issei y Vali, los cuales avanzaban hacia la cabaña.

Una vez dentro podían ver como el lugar había sido acondicionado para parecer el cuarto de un hospital y en el centro de este y postrada en una cama, se encontraba Rias conectada a varias máquinas que la mantenían con vida.

Issei se acercó a la cama y veía a una de las chicas de la cual se enamoro y veía con una mirada triste el estado actual de la pelirroja pues su cuerpo había perdido masa muscular, su cabello ya no tenía ese tono carmesí vibrante y ahora estaba opaco y su tono de piel se había vuelto un par de tonos más pálida.

*Toc* *Toc*

Cuando el ruido de la puerta siendo tocada llamó la atención de los tres chicos los cuales se tensaron.

"¿Hola? ¿Señor Issei, señor Vali, señorita Sona?" se escuchaba la voz de un hombre del otro lado.

"¿Están ahí?" ahora la voz de una mujer se escuchaba haciendo que los tres dentro de la cabaña soltaran un suspiro de alivió por escuchar quienes eran.

Rápidamente Sona abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a quienes estaban fuera.

"Bueno, ¿aceptan la propuesta?" preguntaba el hombre cuya apariencia mostraba a un rubio muy bien parecido cuyo cabello era rizado. Sus facciones eran finas, casi como si hubieran sido talladas a mano dándole una apariencia que resulta atractiva. Sus ojos eran de un vibrante color azul. Vestía una simple toga que recordaba a los tiempos de la antigua Grecia junto con unas sandalias de la misma época.

"Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptarla solo si cumplen la promesa de ayudar a Rias" decía de manera seria Issei.

"Pero por supuesto" decía el hombre con una radiante sonrisa "Hermana, si fueran tan amable" pedía el rubio con una sonrisa a la mujer presente.

"Claro" decía de manera seca la mujer de apariencia también llamativa. De cabello negro, lacio y largo y ojos rojos como la sangre. Vestía también una simple toga que resaltaba su figura, solo que de color negro "Esto nos los dio nuestra hermana especializada en la sanación" la pelinegra decía mientras creaba una esfera verde la cual luego procedía a colocar sobre Rias y poco a poco la esfera entraba en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

De manera casi instantánea los signos vitales de Rias se estabilizaban según las máquinas y su piel recuperaba algo de color, así como un poco de masa muscular.

"Rias!" Issei y Sona veían totalmente sorprendidos como la pelirroja comenzaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Rápidamente los dos jóvenes demonios retiraban las agujas del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

"Ise" decía la pelirroja en un suspiro apenas audible.

"Tranquila Rias, tranquila" decía Issei abrazándola con suma delicadeza.

"Aún no está recuperada en su totalidad" decía el hombre rubio.

"Cuando nos encontremos con nuestra hermana ella se encargará de sanarla en su totalidad" decía la mujer de la vestimenta negra.

Rias se dio cuenta de la presencia de esas dos personas desconocidas y cuando iba a hablar los dos presentes rápidamente hablaron.

"Un gusto señorita Gremory" decía el rubio "Me presento, soy Yantil"

"Y yo soy Tiveria" decía la pelinegra.

Rias intentaba levantarse siendo ayudad por Sona e Issei.

"Gremory, ellos dos están aquí para ayudarnos a arreglar todo este desastre" decía de manera seria Vali haciendo que Rias bajara la mirada recordando lo que ha pasado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntaba Rias y Sona rápido entendió a lo que se refería.

"Tres meses Rias, has estado en coma por tres meses, muchas cosas han pasado y pues, estamos desesperados por intentar cambiar las cosas"

"No se preocupen, en el lugar al que irán conocerán personas que serán sus aliados y pueden pedirles ayuda con sus problemas, además de que les ofrecemos la posibilidad de que vivan en ese lugar y también… el que puedan ver de nuevo a sus camaradas caídos…" decía de manera seria Yantil haciendo que Rias lo viera con esperanza.

"¿Podremos?" decía la pelirroja con dificultad.

"Así es" decía Tiveria "Solo les pedimos que por favor ayuden a resolver los problemas que aquejan el lugar a donde llegaran… sabemos que no han de estar de humor sabiendo que aquí aún no resuelven sus problemas…"

"Lo haremos" decía de repente Issei "Con tal de poder ver a los demás de nuevo"

"Gracias" decía Yantil con una sonrisa cálida.

"Tenemos compañía" decía Tiveria de manera seria viendo hacia la puerta y haciendo que los cuatro jóvenes demonios se tensaran.

El grupo de seis salía de la cabaña solo para encontrarse con una imagen que hizo que Issei, Rias, Sona y Vali se pusieran nerviosos y a la vez enojados.

"Así que aquí estuvieron todo este tiempo" decía una voz arrogante "Tanto tiempo, pero al fin encontramos a la heredera Gremory, ¡ahora solo resta matar al Sekiryuutei y al Hakuryuukou y luego me haré no solo con la heredera Gremory sino con la heredera Sitri también!" la voz decía con júbilo.

Y es que frente a ellos se encontraban Rizevim acompañado solamente por Indra y un grupo de al menos cien soldados de Qlippoth.

"Sabes, nuestros soldados necesitan relajarse ¿Por qué no dejas que se diviertan con las dos mocosas?" preguntaba Indra con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"Ah no, esas dos serán mías" decía Rizevim con un berrinche enfermando a los cuatro demonios del bando contrario y haciendo que Issei y Vali se pusieran frente a las chicas en pose defensiva mientras que Sona ayudaba a Rias a mantenerse de pie "Pero qué tal esa pelinegra de allí… se ve apetitosa… mejor sabes qué, también me la voy a quedar"

"Esto es malo…" decía Vali.

"No tanto" decía Yantil mientras levantaba una mano hacía un lado y un portal se hacía presente "Adelante, entren al portal y los llevaremos al lugar que les mencionamos"

"¿A dónde creen que van?" decía Indra con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Lejos de ustedes y por más que lo intenten no podrán seguirnos" decía Tiveria con seriedad.

"JAJAJA! No me hagas reír zorra, ustedes no irán a ningún lado y nosotros nos encargaremos, además, no pueden hacer nada con el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou literalmente inservibles"

"Adelante, entren" decía Yantil como si nada ignorando a Rizevim y los suyos.

"¿Qué hay de ellos?" preguntaba Vali mientras que Sona y Rias entraban con Issei detrás de ellas. Lo mejor era escapar cuanto antes.

"Tiveria se encargará y luego nos alcanza" decía Yantil al lado de portal mientras Vali asentía y comenzaba a entrar.

"No lo harán!" gritaba Indra incrementando su aura y lanzándose al ataque "USTEDES MORIRÁN AQUÍ!"

¡!

*Splat!*

Y de un momento para otro, y con Indra gritando con locura intentando atacar a Vali, todo se sumergió en un silencio enorme y con varias reacciones.

Vali veía con los ojos muy abiertos, Rizevim veía sin poder creerlo, los soldados veían con miedo y Yantil solo veía con serenidad.

Pero… ¿Qué veían?

"¿Eh?" decía de repente Indra "¿Por qué… por qué no siento mis piernas?"

"Tch… ¿y se supone que _tú_ eres de los más fuertes?"

Y es que la escena actual presentaba a Indra tirado a la mitad del trayecto y a Tiveria frente a Rizevim, pero con muchos cambios.

En primer lugar, Tiveria había cambiado su apariencia de manera radical. Fuera había quedado su toga, pero la chica no estaba totalmente desnuda, sino que su cuerpo se encontraba "cubierto" y su físico presento un cambio que produjo diferentes emociones.

Sus piernas ahora parecían más bien las patas traseras de un animal, como las de una cabra, y cubiertas por un fino pelaje negro que subía por su cuerpo en tres líneas delgadas, una por el centro y las otras dos al costado y que estas dos últimas pasaban por sobre sus pechos cubriendo sus pezones y la del centro llegaba hasta encima de sus senos. Sus brazos también se veían cubierto por ese pelaje hasta la altura de los codos. Sus manos se habían vuelto garras. En su espalda habían surgido unas alas de murciélago, más grandes que las de los demonios. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono más rojizo, casi haciendo que la pupila se perdiera y su esclerótica se había vuelto totalmente negra. En los costados de su cabeza habían aparecido dos cuernos de ternero.

Su apariencia daba un aire verdaderamente demoniaco.

Y lo que pasaba es que las garras de Tiveria estaban llenas de sangre y está había salpicado en la cara de Rizevim quien comenzaba a temblar sintiendo verdadero _terror_.

E Indra…

"Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no siento mis piernas?!"

"Porque ya no los tienes" decía de manera seca Tiveria quien se giraba para ver a Indra el cual, efectivamente, estaba tirado en el piso sangrando de manera horrenda pues había sido cortado a la mitad desde la cintura para abajo con su parte inferior a unos metros de distancia "Eres patético"

Decía Tiveria mientras se acercaba a dónde estaba Indra a la vez que su transformación se deshacía y la túnica aparecía de nuevo cubriendo su cuerpo. Estando al lado de Indra, Tiveria procedía a levantar su pierna y en un rápido movimiento…

*STOMP*

*CRACK*

*SPLAT*

"Me dijeron que no podía matarlos a todos, que solo a uno, así que me tendré que conformar contigo"

La pelinegra sin piedad había pisado la cabeza del dios destrozándola por completo y sin darle tiempo de siquiera percibir el dolor de haber perdido su parte inferior y poder gritar.

"Vámonos" decía la pelinegra mientras pasaba al lado de Vali quien no se movía por lo que Tiveria procedió a tomarlo del cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastro dentro del portal.

"Adiós" decía de manera serena Yantil despidiéndose mientras que el portal se cerraba y dejaba a un Rizevim y sus subordinados temblando y sin saber que demonios había pasado, además del ahora cadáver de un Indra partido por la mitad y con la cabeza destrozada.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les agrade.**

 **Planeo dividir en tres partes la llegada de los Elegidos siendo está la primera parte.**

 **Y pues apenas y vimos a los personajes de tres franquicias. En los siguientes dos veremos a los restantes. Así como estos misteriosos personajes que fueron a recoger a los protagonistas que llegaran al mundo de los espíritus.**

 **Esos misteriosos personajes tendrán cameos en otros fics.**

 **Y otra cosa, revisando los animes de la lista del primer capítulo, quizá termine por quitar algunos pues o no he podido terminar de verlos o francamente sería difícil adaptarlos como DanMachi, Saijaku Muhai y Zero no Tsukaima y… bueno, solo esos tres.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben como funciona esto, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues pueden dejar un review o enviarme un PM y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **Los leo después.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, capítulo nuevo.**

 **Respondamos reviews… o review:**

 **OverLord Wang-Yu: No te preocupes, Zoro aparecerá, pero primero llegarán grupos pequeños y luego toda la banda. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Descargo de pertenencia: Ninguna de las series o franquicias que aparezcan aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: La llegada de los elegidos, parte 2**

 **(Dimensión Highschool of the Dead – calles de la ciudad de Tokonosu)**

Se podía ver como un chico castaño corría por las calles mientras cargaba a una pequeña niña peli-rosa y ambos huían de una horda de zombis. Estos eran Takashi Komuro y la pequeña Alice Maresato.

"Maldita sea…" decía Takashi girando un poco su cabeza viendo como eran perseguidos por un grupo grande de zombis, casi de 20.

*Groar*

*Grrr*

*Raargh*

"Onii-chan, tengo miedo" decía Alice a punto de llorar.

"No te preocupes Alice, saldremos de esto"

"Onii-chan, ¿por qué Saeko onee-san, Saya onee-san y Rei onee-san nos abandonaron?" preguntaba la niña con tristeza.

"No lo sé Alice, no lo sé" respondía Takashi con tristeza y lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. No podía decirle la verdadera razón a Alice o le causaría un daño mayor a la pequeña niña.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué estaban haciendo Takashi y Alice huyendo de una horda de zombis? ¿En dónde estaban los demás? ¿Por qué Alice dijo "nos abandonaron"?

' _¿Por qué?'_ se preguntaba mentalmente Takashi mientras recordaba lo que había pasado.

Y es que lo que había pasado era que luego de haber salido de la mansión de la familia Takagi, el grupo conformado por Takagi, Saya, Saeko, Rei, Alice, Zeke, Kohta, Shizuka y Rika se encontró con otro grupo de sobrevivientes conformado por cinco hombres y una chica el cual pidió acompañarlos. Este nuevo grupo, en primera instancia, no le había inspirado confianza a Takashi y Kohta, pero a las mujeres les pareció buena idea que más personas se unieran al grupo.

Aún con todo eso Takashi y su grupo siguieron con su interacción normal, pero ocurrió un cambio muy grande y es que luego de todo lo vivido, Saya, Saeko y Rei se le habían declarado a Takashi y este había aceptado los sentimientos de las tres chicas.

Parecía que nada podía salir mal, pero no fue así…

Takashi creía que su relación con las chicas sería como un faro de luz que iluminaría la vida de mierda que llevaban en ese momento, pero no había pasado ni una semana cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Takashi estaba buscando a cualquiera de las chicas para poder pasar tiempo con alguna de ellas pues ya tenían tres días que no convivían mucho. Se encontraban en los alrededores de una estación de gas abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Algo que Takashi también había notado era que llevaba un día completo sin haber visto a Kohta y considerando que llevaban tres días en la estación de gas abandonada pues fue motivo suficiente para preocuparse.

El castaño había hecho una nota mental de buscar al chico de lentes en algún otro momento cuando de repente un ruido extraño dentro de un pequeño edificio que servía como bodega le llamó la atención.

Takashi se acercó poco a poco cuando pudo percibir lo que parecían ser gemidos de chicas. Su corazón se aceleró un poco y su mente comenzó a hacerle malas jugadas cuando Takashi por fin llegaba a la puerta y la abría sin hacer ruido.

Grave error…

Dentro se podía ver a las tres novias de Takashi, así como a la enfermera Shizuka y a su amiga Rika, todas manteniendo relaciones sexuales con los cinco chicos del otro grupo.

Takashi solo veía con horror lo que ocurría y antes de siquiera poder hacer algo notó como uno de los chicos veía en su dirección y le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona, enfureciendo al chico el cual solo salió de ahí furioso. Necesitaba despejar su mente…

Takashi estaba corriendo y no le prestaba atención a su alrededor. En un momento específico el castaño se había tropezado con una raíz de un árbol y caía por una pequeña pendiente y terminaba en el fondo todo enlodado y sucio. Cuando el chico se disponía a levantarse se encontró con algo que lo asustó.

Era un cadáver, pero no era cualquier cadáver…

Era el de Kohta…

Horrorizado por lo que encontró Takashi regresó corriendo a donde estaban todos los demás. Ya se había hecho de noche y el castaño estaba a punto de llegar al campamento encontrándose con todas las chicas del grupo dormidas, pero sin rastro de los chicos.

Pero antes de siquiera poder decir o hacer algo, alguien lo había golpeado por la espalda, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Unos momentos después Takashi despertaba solo para encontrarse amarrado en el tronco de un árbol y con los sujetos del otro grupo frente a él todos con una mirada llena de malicia.

Ni tarde ni perezoso el Komuro les cuestionó sus acciones llevándose una amarga sorpresa cuando estos le dijeron que solo faltaba deshacerse de él.

 _Deshacerse de él_ …

Los cinco sujetos revelaron que ellos habían matado a Kohta y que él era el siguiente objetivo para poder quedarse con todas las bellezas que conformaban el grupo de Takashi. El castaño estaba horrorizado cuando le revelaron como con unas simples palabras lograron convencer a las demás chicas de mantener relaciones, aludiendo a que como son un grupo pequeño el tener relaciones dentro del grupo haría que los lazos fueran más estrechos.

Y Takashi se entristeció al saber que las chicas habían aceptado, sin pensar en que tanto eso podía afectar la relación que tenían hasta ese momento.

Luego le explicaron como iban a matarlo y hacer parecer que fue un accidente para así poder quedarse con todas las chicas, incluida Alice la cual uno de los sujetos en especifico había dicho que no podría esperar a poder "estrenarla".

Y con esa frase se fueron, dejando a un Takashi frustrado, enojado y más que nada preocupado por la pequeña Alice. Dijeron que vendrían en la mañana para terminar el trabajo.

Un par de horas después y con el frío de la madrugada en todo su esplendor, una pequeña sombra se acercaba a donde estaba Takashi el cual se puso alerta.

" _Takashi onii-san"_

La voz de una niña hizo que Komuro se diera cuenta que frente a él estaba Alice la cual lo veía temblando al mismo tiempo que unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Takashi quedo estático pensando lo peor, pensando que esos sujetos le habían hecho algo a la niña de cabellos rosas.

Pero para su alivio Alice le dijo que salió a buscarlo luego de que los chicos aparecieran en el campamento, le dedicarán una mirada que la asustó y luego procedieran a convencer a las chicas a tener relaciones y los gemidos y gritos de placer de las chicas asustaron a la pequeña Alice la cual prefirió buscar a Takashi.

Procediendo a liberar al Komuro de sus ataduras, el chico abrazó a Alice y le dijo que se irían a otro lugar y que ya no podían quedarse con Saya y las demás.

Y así fue que Takashi y Alice se habían marchado, pero para su mala suerte se toparon con una horda de "ellos" y como no tenían con que defenderse Takashi solo procedió a correr con Alice entre sus brazos, esperando poder perder a los zombis y ponerse a salvo.

En un momento específico habían llegado al borde de un acantilado en donde abajo solo había más árboles y Takashi se dio cuenta de que no lograrían sobrevivir la caída.

Creía que todo estaba perdido…

Los zombis se acercaban y Alice solo se dedico a aferrarse a la ropa de Takashi esperando su más que inminente final.

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

Cuando de repente unos disparos se escucharon que hicieron que Alice se aferrara con más fuerza a su onii-chan.

Como ambos tenían los ojos cerrados no pudieron ver lo que había pasado, pero al no poder escuchar los gruñidos de "ellos" Takashi se animó a abrir los ojos para ver que es lo que había pasado, temiendo encontrarse con un grupo hostil.

"Hasta que por fin abres los ojos, chico"

Y Takashi se sorprendió al ver a una mujer parada unos metros detrás de la horda de "ellos" los cuales estaban todos tirados con un agujero justo en el centro de sus cabezas, dando a entender que murieron por un disparo a la cabeza.

Viendo detenidamente a la mujer, Takashi quedo encantado por la belleza que irradiaba. Su cabello era largo y lacio, llegando a la parte baja de la espalda. El color del cabello era algo inusual pues era de un tono plateado con unos mechones de color verde. En la parte lateral llevaba un broche que se asemejaba a la mira de un arma: un círculo con dos líneas entrelazadas en forma de cruz. Vestía un traje ceñido al cuerpo de color negro y de manga larga y por encima un chaleco verde oscuro, casi negro con varias bolsas en la parte frontal. Llevaba también u cinturón con varios compartimientos, un pantalón negro y unas botas con suela metálica. Llevaba consigo un arma de francotirador la cual Takashi no podía identificar de su tiempo que Kohta le había enseñado de armas.

Pero lo que más resaltaba de la mujer eran sus ojos los cuales eran de un color dorado hipnotizante y con un iris por demás extraña la cual se asemejaba a la mira de un arma de francotirador.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntaba Takashi con nerviosismo viendo a la mujer.

"Tranquilízate chico, no busco hacerte daño" decía la mujer "Los estaba buscando a ti y a la niña"

"¿Nos buscabas?" preguntaba Takashi intrigado "¿Para qué o por qué?" cuestionaba el castaño mientras que Alice por fin se armaba de valor y abría los ojos para ver a la mujer que estaba parada unos metros alejados de donde estaban ella y el castaño.

"Primero me presento, me llamo Gena y los estaba buscando a ti y a la chica para ofrecerles la oportunidad de tener una mejor vida" decía la ahora conocida como Gena viendo con seriedad a Takashi.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" preguntaba Takashi con un tono molesto ahora que todo comenzaba a llegarle de nuevo, el recordar lo que ha vivido desde que empezó el apocalipsis hasta lo más actual con Saya, Rei y Saeko traicionándolo con los otros chicos apenas iniciada la relación que las tres le habían propuesto "¡¿Cómo que una mejor vida?!"

Alice se asustó por el repentino cambio de actitud de Takashi y temblaba viendo con temor al castaño el cual se dio cuenta y rápidamente trataba de calmarse.

"Necesito que te tranquilices chico, estoy hablando en serio" decía Gena mientras se acercaba a Takashi "Necesito que confíes en mí y que me acompañes" Gena le decía a Takashi mientras que extendía su mano y su semblante cambiaba a uno que demostraba serenidad.

Takashi veía con dudas la mano de Gena, pero luego pasaba a mirar a Alice la cual ahora lo tomaba de la mano y lo veía con duda, pero a la vez con esperanza.

"Está bien"

Decía Takashi tomando la mano de Gena y lo último que logró ver fue una sonrisa de parte de la mujer de cabellera azul antes de que una fuerte luz lo cegara a él y a Alice.

 **(Dimensión Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken – Ciudad Tempest)**

En la capital del imperio del slime andrógino más poderoso y favorito de todos, se podía apreciar como sus habitantes llevaban a cabo sus rutinas con mucha felicidad. Luego de la guerra que tuvieron contra Yuuki y su organización y el ascenso de Rimuru a uno de los seres más poderosos de su mundo, sino que el más fuerte, las cosas se habían vuelto pacificas y ahora no había nada que amenazara la paz de toda la coalición.

En la casa del líder, ahora ser omnipotente en su mundo y otras realidades, se encontraba Rimuru relajado en su forma de slime, con Shion entrando al cuarto con una taza de té caliente.

"Rimuru-sama le traje su té" decía Shion con una sonrisa caminando hacía su líder/amado/objeto de adoración extrema "Me esforcé mucho para hacerlo y me gustaría me- ¡KYAA!"

Y cuando la peli-morada estaba por entregarle la taza al slime terminó por caerse derramando toda la bebida en el simpático slime el cual comenzaba a burbujear mientras humo salía de la parte superior.

"¡Lo siento mucho Rimuru-sama!" gritaba Shion mientras se inclinaba continuamente pidiendo disculpas.

"No te preocupes Shion… siempre haces lo mismo cada vez que me traes el té que ya hasta creo que se volvió un gag recurrente entre tú y yo" decía Rimuru tranquilo mientras que se sacudía quitándose el líquido "Además de que tu té sigue siendo tan peligroso como siempre"

"Discúlpeme Rimuru-sama, como compensación puede hacer lo que quiera con mi virginal cuerpo" decía Shion esperando con ansías que su líder la castigara como ella estaba imaginando.

"¡Deja de decir esas cosas que puedes causar un malentendido!" decía Rimuru consternado por la forma de pensar de su secretaria.

Antes de que el dúo siguiera con su interacción una sombra aparecía en la sala llamando la atención de Rimuru pues quien había llegado era su fiel seguidor Souei.

"¿Qué pasa Souei-kun?" preguntaba el slime.

"Disculpe la interrupción Rimuru-sama, pero tiene visitas"

Ni termino de reportar Souei cuando la puerta fue abierta y entraron tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer, que más bien parecía niña, era nada más y nada menos que Milim Nava, uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo. Y de los hombres uno era Laplace, el arlequín que se puso bajo el mando de Rimuru.

Pero el tercero fue el que llamó la atención. Vestía con las indumentarias de un arlequín y todas de color morado con algunas partes en negro y plateado repartidas de manera uniforme en la vestimenta. Su traje se asemejaba al de los bufones de las cortes reales. Llevaba también un sombrero de tres puntas cada una con un cascabel. Por último, tenía una máscara de metal que cubría su rostro y en la cual se podían apreciar dos ranuras en la zona de los ojos y una en la boca con una sonrisa eterna. Los ojos también denotaban la expresión de la felicidad.

"Hola, hola Rimuru-chan" decía el arlequín con una voz masculina, pero muy aguda "¿Cómo está mi slime andrógino favorito"

Rimuru adoptaba su forma humana mientras se sentaba en su silla y terminaba de limpiarse el té al mismo tiempo que una vena aparecía en su frente al escuchar como le había dicho el arlequín.

"Hola Lyk" decía Rimuru, pero luego cayó en cuenta de la presencia del arlequín "¿Qué haces aquí Lyk? No te había visto desde aquella vez en el otro mundo durante la guerra contra los I-"

"Ah, ah, ah, alto ahí Rimuru-chan" decía Lyk apareciendo frente a Rimuru y cubriendo su boca ante las miradas de Shion y Souei.

Estos últimos aparecieron rápidamente a los costados de Lyk con Shion sosteniendo una enorme espada cerca de la garganta del arlequín mientras que Souei sostenía el brazo de la oni para evitar que dañara al bufón.

Aunque el brazo de Souei temblaba mostrando que estaba haciendo mucha fuerza para intentar parar a la chica.

"Ojojo" reía el arlequín volteando a ver a la oni la cual le daba una mirada molesta "Tranquila Shion-chan, ya sabes cómo llevo con Rimuru-chan"

"Tch… que molesto" decía Shion mientras alejaba la espada y se paraba al lado de Rimuru quien solo veía la interacción de Lyk y Shion con una ceja temblorosa.

"En cuanto a ti Rimuru-chan" hablaba de nuevo el arlequín "No haga spoilers de lo que ocurrió anteriormente, hay quienes aún no saben qué fue lo que ocurrió" decía de manera burlona Lyk viendo hacía el costado.

"¿A quién miras?" preguntaba Souei viendo hacía la misma dirección en la que vía Lyk.

Y encontrándose solo con una pared.

"A nadie~" decía de manera cantarina el arlequín.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta Lyk, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" volvía a preguntar Rimuru.

"¡Oigan y yo que!" gritaba de repente Milim "¡No me ignoren!"

Pero Rimuru sí que la ignoro ya que pudo percibir el cambio en la actitud del siempre alegre Lyk y en menor medida Milim también sintió el cambio así que dejo su actitud infantil para prestar a tención a lo que pasaba, igual que Shion y Souei.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda de nuevo Rimuru" decía con seriedad Lyk dejando de lado su tono alegre "Hay una nueva crisis en otro mundo"

"¿Qué clase de crisis?" preguntaba Rimuru.

"Una guerra de proporciones mayores a la que ocurrió antes" decía con seriedad Lyk "¿Contamos con tu ayuda?"

"Claro que sí" decía Rimuru y luego se giraba para ver a sus subordinados y a Milim "Shion, Milim, vengan conmigo, Souei necesito que les reportes a los demás lo ocurrido"

Souei solo asentía mientras desaparecía y un portal se abría por donde entraban Lyk, Rimuru, Shion y Milim. Los tres últimos con un rostro de seriedad.

 **(Dimensión Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari – En algún camino en el bosque)**

Podemos ver como un ¿pájaro blanco enorme? halaba un carruaje que era conducido por una chica castaña con orejas de mapache mientras que en la parte interior del carruaje se encontraba un chico pelinegro de vestimentas verdes y con un escudo en su brazo derecho.

"¡Woah! Este nuevo carruaje que nos regalo Melty-chan es muy bonito" decía el enorme pájaro blanco con un tono de voz femenino.

"Estas muy feliz por el regalo, verdad Filo-chan" decía la castaña con orejas de mapache.

"¡Mmm!" contestaba la ahora nombrada Filo.

"Oye Raphtalia, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro próximo destino?" decía el chico con un tono serio.

"Al paso al que vamos tardaremos, por lo menos, un día más para llegar Naofumi-sama" contestaba Raphtalia al chico ahora nombrado como Naofumi.

"Filo, ¿podrías ir más rápido?" pedía Naofumi "Con tu velocidad seríamos capaz de llegar hoy mismo"

"Imposible" contestaba Filo sorprendiendo tanto Naofumi como a Raphtalia "Si Filo va más rápido Filo terminará por dañar el carruaje que Melty-chan nos regaló"

"Oh vaya" decía Raphtalia.

"No jodas…" decía Naofumi palmeándose la cara.

"Veo que tienes un problemilla Naofumi" decía una voz de repente haciendo que Filo se detuviera de golpe y viera a su alrededor al igual que Raphtalia y Naofumi quienes también buscaban el origen de la voz.

De entre los árboles aparecía una figura de un hombre. Este iba vestido con un conjunto de armadura que se veía desgastado. En las partes donde no había armadura se podían apreciar prendas negras. Por encima llevaba una capa de color café claro que también se veía muy desgastada. Su cabello era de color negro y era lacio y algo largo llegando a la altura de los hombros. Tenía también una barba y un bigote que se notaban algo descuidados. Ambos eran de color negro. Sus ojos eran de color negro también y no tenían brillo. Todo lo relacionado con él reflejaba pereza.

"¡Lence-san!" gritaban los tres, el humano, la demi-humana y la chocobo blanca.

"Yo" saludaba levantando la mano el hombre.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo Lence" decía Naofumi mientras bajaba del carruaje y chocaba la mano con el mencionado.

"Wah, Filo no lo había visto desde esa super mega pelea contra esos tipos malos y esos otros tipos extraños y feos" decía Filo feliz de ver a un antiguo amigo del grupo.

"¿Qué lo trae por aquí Lence-san?" preguntaba Raphtalia de manera educada

"Necesitamos de su ayuda de nuevo" decía Lence con seriedad.

"¿Ocurrió algo malo?" preguntaba Naofumi.

"Sigh… aun no, pero no está lejos de ocurrir un nuevo problema" Lence contestaba "Así que, ¿contamos con su ayuda?" preguntaba el hombre mientras que un portal brillante aparecía detrás de él.

Naofumi, Raphtalia y Filo se veían los unos a los otros y tras un breve intercambio de miradas los tres asentían y volvían a ver a Lence con una expresión de seriedad y determinación.

"Por supuesto que sí"

"Será un honor pelear a su lado de nuevo Lence-san"

"¡Wah, Filo estará gustosa de patearle el trasero a más chicos malos!"

Contestaban los tres haciendo que Lence sonriera de manera satisfecha.

"Bien, andando, en el camino les explicare la situación" decía Lence dándose la vuelta para entrar al portal.

"Una pregunta antes de partir, ¿van a estar los demás?" preguntaba Naofumi.

"En este preciso momento mis hermanos y hermanas los están reclutando" contestaba con una sonrisa Lence haciendo que Naofumi adoptará una expresión de emoción mientras que el grupo de cuatro entraba por el portal con Filo tirando del carruaje.

Y una vez que el carruaje pasó por el portal esté se cerraba.

(Lence – Silencio)

 **(Dimensión Fairy Tail – Ciudad de Magnolia)**

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que la guerra contra el Imperio Álvarez se llevó a cabo. Cuatro meses desde que Natsu había logrado derrotar a Acnologia.

Cuatro meses desde que varias chicas se habían declarado a Natsu y aun con la sorpresa y todo habían acordado compartir a Natsu.

Las chicas que formaban el harem de Natsu eran: Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Ultear y Meredy.

Pero no eran los únicos pues otras parejas también se habían formado como Laxus y Millianna; Sting y Yukino; Rogue y Kagura; Gajeel y Levy; y Elfman y Evergreen.

Parecía que todo sería paz y tranquilidad en la vida de los magos más destructivos de todo Earthland, pero al parecer las cosas no iban a quedarse así para siempre…

Nos centramos ahora en una parte del bosque de Magnolia en donde se encontraba un chico peli-rosa el cual estaba golpeando una roca con su puño prendido en llamas. Tenía una mirada seria que reflejaba dolor, tristeza, pero más que nada odio y rabia.

Este era Natsu Dragneel. Pero ¿por qué Natsu estaba a mitad del bosque golpeando una roca con tanta furia?

La respuesta es fácil:

Una traición.

Una traición amorosa.

Habían pasado tres meses desde el final de la guerra y que Natsu iniciara una relación amorosa con las chicas que formaban su harem, solo para que un día Natsu decidiera hacerle una visita sorpresa a Mirajane la cual estaba en Crocus para realizar una sesión de fotos para la revista Sorcerer Magazine. Cuando Natsu llego al establecimiento en donde se llevaba a cabo la sesión decidió entrar para ver como se hacían las cosas.

Grave error…

Cuando Natsu había ingresado se llevó la amarga sorpresa de ver a Mirajane teniendo relaciones con otro hombre mientras que los encargados de la sesión de fotos grababan todo.

Natsu quedó tan molesto en ese momento que comenzó a expulsar sus llamas alertando a todos los presentes y haciendo que Mirajane se pusiera nerviosa y muy asustada al ver a Natsu el cual la veía con un enojo muy marcado.

Pero al contrario de lo que uno pensaría al creer que Natsu reaccionaría de forma violenta, el mago de cabello rosa simplemente se marchaba dejando a Mirajane consternada quien rápidamente se cambiaba de ropa para salir corriendo tras su amado para explicarle que solo estaba "ganando experiencia" y que suyos eran su corazón y su cuerpo al final del día.

Pero al salir Mirajane ya no había encontrado a Natsu.

El peli-rosa decidió marcharse. Estaba tan dolido que decidió ir en busca de alguna de sus otras parejas.

Otro grave error…

Natsu recordaba que Cana había tomado una misión que la llevaría a los alrededores de la ciudad en donde el gremio de Quatro Cerberus. El chico había llegado y se guiaba con su olor para encontrar a la castaña. Al detectar el aroma del alcohol el chico se dirigía a ese lugar, pero al momento de acercarse cada vez más comenzó también a detectar más olores mezclados con el de Cana.

Llegando a una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad Natsu comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y no era para más pues gemidos provenían de la cabaña. Armándose de valor Natsu entraba solo para encontrarse con la imagen de una de sus parejas manteniendo relaciones con cinco miembros del gremio de Quatro Cerberus, los cinco que habían formado el equipo del gremio en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Esta vez la furia se apodero de Natsu quien se lanzó a atacar a los miembros de Quatro Cerberus, solo para que un descuido una ebria Cana lo atacará con su magia sorprendiendo a Natsu y más cuando está le reclamaba que no atacará a "sus amigos de bebida".

Dolido por una segunda traición Natsu salía corriendo de allí con su corazón aún más roto.

Fue hasta el día siguiente cuando Cana estaba más sobria que recordó lo que había pasado y con la confirmación de Bacchus quien decía furioso que le haría pagar a Natsu por interrumpir su diversión con Cana y por haberlo lastimado.

Esto solo sirvió para horrorizar y asquear a Cana por lo que había hecho así que rápidamente se dirigía a Magnolia no sin antes decirle a Bacchus y los demás que no la buscarán pues lo que habían hecho había sido un error. Con esto la castaña se marchaba pensando en cómo explicarle las cosas a Natsu, terminando por aceptar sus errores y con la esperanza de que el peli-rosa la perdonara.

Por otro lado, Natsu había regresado a Crocus porque sabía que ahí estaban Erza, Ultear y Meredy.

El chico se encontró con Sorano a quien le preguntó en donde estaba Erza, pero no notó como la chica se ponía nerviosa y no quería contestarle, hasta que le dijo que estaba con Jellal. Agradeciendo por la información el mago de Fairy Tail se retiraba en busca de la pelirroja de la armadura.

Llegando al lugar que le había dicho Sorano, Natsu veía una ventana abierta por donde venía la esencia de Erza. Sin darse cuenta qué otra esencia estaba mezclada con la de la pelirroja por estar tan alterado, Natsu trepaba por la ventana. En verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Pero una tercera sorpresa amarga fue la que se llevó Natsu al ver por la ventana como Erza estaba en la cama teniendo relaciones con Jellal.

El peli-azul del tatuaje rojo se dio cuenta de la presencia cuando un puño llameante le dio en toda la cara haciendo que atravesará una pared.

Natsu solo veía con una mirada llena de furia con una sombra que se posaba sobre sus ojos. El peli-rosa estaba a punto de salir en busca de Jellal cuando fue detenido de repente por un fuerte golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared, pero sin atravesarla como lo había hecho Jellal.

Cuando Natsu levantó la mirada para ver quien lo había golpeado se llevo una amarga sorpresa al ver que quien lo había golpeado había sido nada más y nada menos que Erza quien le veía con una mirada de pocos amigos aun estando desnuda.

El Dragon Slayer procedió a cuestionarle la razón del por qué lo había golpeado y Erza le contestó que había sido por haber atacado a Jellal sin razón aparente.

 _Sin razón aparente._

Esas palabras hicieron que Natsu se molestara aun más y el peli-rosa lo demostró reclamándole a la pelirroja el por qué estaba teniendo relaciones con Jellal cuando se suponía que ambos estaban en una relación.

Y la pelirroja le contestó que no tenía porque molestarse ya que solo estaba teniendo relaciones con Jellal para aclarar sus sentimientos por él y dejarlo atrás de una vez por todas, revelándole a Natsu que ya lo había hecho con el peli-azul en más de una ocasión.

Esa revelación dejo a Natsu impactado al momento de que los demás miembros del grupo de Jellal, salvo por Ultear y Meredy, llegaban al lugar junto a un peli-azul que traía una manta que lo cubría de su desnudez además de una herida en su mejilla y sangre saliendo de sus labios.

Acto seguido Natsu solo se levantaba con la mirada apagada y salía de la habitación pasando al lado de los presentes, con un Jellal intentando detenerlo para explicarle las cosas, pero antes de que el líder de Crime Sorcière pudiera poner su mano en el hombro del Dragneel había sido detenido por Erik quien veía con una mirada llena de enojo y decepción a su líder.

Cuando Natsu se marchó todos se mantenían estáticos en su lugar con un Jellal que se sentía incómodo, Sorano, Richard, Sawyer y Macbeth que se sentían nerviosos por la situación, una Erza que solo veía con decepción hacia el lugar por donde se había Natsu, negando con la cabeza ante la inmadurez de su amigo y actual novio. Ya se encargaría de hablar con él cuando regrese al gremio y dejarle en claro que ella solo estaba confirmando sus sentimientos por él y que Jellal ya era parte de su pasado.

Y por último un Erik que veía con mala cara a sus compañeros. Sin esperar más Erik declaraba que tenía que ir a un lugar en específico mientras salía del lugar, decidido a ir en busca de ciertos Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth para avisarles de lo que ocurriría después y luego reunirse con los otros tres Dragon Slayers de Fairy Tail.

Mientras tanto, Natsu estaba caminando por las calles de Crocus usando su nariz para tratar de localizar a Ultear y Meredy, detectando el aroma de ambas el chico rápidamente se dirigía hacía donde provenía la esencia de las dos miembros restantes de Crime Sorcière.

Llegando a una posada algo alejada de la zona central de la ciudad el peli-rosa, sin detenerse ni ante las protestas del que atendía, entró directo. Su psique estaba a nada de destruirse por completo ante las traiciones que en ese día había presenciado.

Natsu entró hasta la habitación, solo para toparse con la imagen de Ultear y Meredy desnudas practicándole sexo oral a nada más y nada menos que Arcadios, el jefe del escuadrón de caballero, ahora guardaespaldas personal de la princesa Hisui.

Cuando los tres que estaban en la habitación vieron que Natsu había entrado, la peli-morada y la peli-rosa se asustaron y rápidamente se separaban de Arcadios, el cual se molestó y antes de que las chicas pudieran explicarle a Natsu lo que estaban haciendo este terminó por hablar diciéndole a Ultear y Meredy que aún no habían acabado.

Natsu solo veía con una mirada perdida todo lo que pasaba y luego Arcadios, al ver que ni Ultear ni Meredy le hacía caso, se puso de pie y se dirigía a donde estaba Natsu llamando su atención y exigiéndole que saliera de la habitación para que pudiera terminar sus asuntos con las dos criminales.

Como Natsu no se movía Arcadios intentó utilizar la fuerza solo para que el peli-rosa lo sometiera haciéndole una palanca al brazo mientras le cuestionaba lo que estaba pasando. El capitán procedió a explicarle que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con perdonar los crímenes de los miembros de Crime Sorcière así que inició una campaña para encerrarlos a todos, pero logró negociar un acuerdo con Ultear en donde ella lo complacería sexualmente las veces que fuera necesario a cambio de que dejara en paz a su grupo, pero el propio Arcadios pidió que Meredy también entrara en el trato a lo que Ultear se negó en un principio hasta que la propia Meredy accedió al estar con Ultear en el momento de la negociación. Y así, durante ese par de semanas luego de que las dos chicas se le declararan a Natsu y formaran parte del harem, Ultear y Meredy complacían a Arcadios en todos sus deseos carnales.

Luego de escuchar todo eso algo dentro de Natsu se rompió, y lo que procedió después fue un Natsu quien vapuleo de forma brutal a Arcadios ante la horrorizada mirada de Ultear y Meredy quienes nunca lo habían visto así. Fue tal la paliza que los demás magos de Crime Sorcière junto a Erza y la mismísima princesa Hisui hicieron acto de aparición llegando en el momento en el que un Arcadios desnudo caía a los pies de la princesa quien veía con horror como su guardaespaldas yacía moribundo en el suelo.

Erza, molesta por el actuar de Natsu se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo como solo ella sabía: a punta de amenazas y golpes. La pelirroja estaba a punto de golpear a Natsu cuando su puño fue detenido por el propio Natsu y no la soltaba, incluso Erza sentía como Natsu la lastimaba con su agarre. Hisui luego procedió a cuestionar a Natsu sobre sus acciones, solo para ganarse una mirada llena de odio de parte del peli-rosa, más no dirigida hacia ella, y unas palabras en donde Natsu le decía que debería elegir mejor a sus guardias.

Natsu luego procedía a marcharse pasando al lado de todos quienes se hacían para un lado, salvo por Jellal quien se ponía frente a Natsu para tratar de hablar con él, recibiendo solo una amenaza del Dragon Slayer de apartarse o sino terminaría el trabajo que había iniciado anteriormente.

Natsu seguía dispuesto a salir cuando fue detenido por Ultear quien le pedía con lágrimas que se quedara y que le explicaría todo, solo para que Natsu se alejara de manera brusca mientras veía a la peli-morada y le decía unas palabras que terminaron por lastimarla.

" _Yo confiaba en ti"_

Fue lo que dijo Natsu dejando destrozada a Ultear y Meredy quienes veían con tristeza como Natsu se iba mientras Erza lo veía marcharse con molestia mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

Y de ahí Natsu había decidido no presentarse al gremio más que para tomar alguna misión y luego se iba. Pasaba el tiempo entrenando en distintas partes del bosque o visitando a Gray y Juvia y ayudándole al pelinegro con sus asuntos.

Pero ¿Y Lucy, Wendy y Lisanna? Bueno, las tres chicas, junto a Charles y Happy, habían tomado una misión de clase S luego de que tanto Wendy como Lucy fueran ascendidas a rango S, así que decidieron salir en una misión sencilla de clase S y encontraron una, pero con una duración de poco más de un mes. Así que las chicas se despidieron de Natsu con un beso y le dijeron que regresando pasarían tiempo de calidad juntos.

Pero eso ahora no importaba ya que debido a la traición de las demás ahora Natsu había perdido todo sentimiento de amor que tenía, aun cuando ninguna de las tres ausentes lo hayan traicionado.

Si que se llevarán una sorpresa amarga cuando regresen de la misión…

Pero Natsu no era el único que la estaba pasando mal pues su amigo y rival, Gray, también tenía sus problemas.

Durante la guerra contra el Imperio Álvarez, cuando Gray y Juvia peleaban contra Invel recibieron el apoyo de Lyon, pero el mago de Lamia Scale estaba en un nivel muy bajo y casi era vencido por Invel. Llegado un momento de la batalla Lyon, en un arrebato de debilidad y cobardía, uso a Juvia como escudo para protegerse de un ataque del Spriggan, dejando muy malherida a la peli-azul y enfureciendo a Gray por su acto y más cuando Lyon le pedía disculpas a Gray mientras salía corriendo de allí, dejando al mago de Fairy Tail como el único capaz de enfrentar a Invel y luego de una muy dura batalla el pelinegro salió vencedor, pero al revisar a Juvia se llevo la amarga sorpresa de que la chica había quedado paralizada de la cintura para abajo.

Desde ese día, y luego de acabada la guerra, Gray se dedicó todo el tiempo a cuidar a la peli-azul la cual se sentía impotente por volverse una carga para su amado, aun cuando Gray le decía que ese no era el caso.

Y para colmo Lyon no había hecho acto de aparición para afrontar las consecuencias y los compañeros de Gray no podían hacer nada por petición de Makarov que les decía que cualquier acto de agresión podría ser tomado como declaración de guerra entre los gremios de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale.

Y desde ese momento Gray se la pasaba realizando algunas misiones solo o en compañía de Natsu para conseguir Jewels mientras que en su tiempo libre cuidaba de Juvia aun cuando la peli-azul se sintiera como una carga.

Y en señal de apoyo entre ambos magos Natsu cuidaba a Juvia cuando Gray salía de misión por su cuenta y el peli-rosa también se encargaba de animar a Juvia y de decirle que se recuperaría en el futuro, aún cuando la peli-azul y el Dragon Slayer dudarán.

Y por el otro lado, Gray le mostraba su apoyo a Natsu luego de lo que había ocurrido con la mayoría de las chicas que formaban parte de su harem. El pelinegro estaba más que decepcionado de las chicas, de todas por los lazos que compartía con cada una de ellas. Juvia, por su parte, estaba sumamente decepcionada de las chicas por lo que le hicieron a Natsu, pero también estaba preocupada por las consecuencias que pudieran afectar a Lucy, Wendy y Lisanna a su regreso.

Volviendo al momento actual, Natsu estaba entrenando cuando Gray apareció en el claro en donde estaba el Dragon Slayer.

"Hey flamitas ¿todo bien?" preguntaba el mago a su rival.

"No me quejo copo de nieve" respondía Natsu con un suspiro y un tono de voz seco.

Gray suspiro al ver como su amigo peli-rosa seguía actuando de manera seria. Luego de la traición de parte de las chicas el Dragon Slayer se había vuelto más serio, casi al grado de haber perdido sus emociones.

"Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí Gray?" preguntaba Natsu mientras dejaba de entrenar.

"Mira esto" decía Gray mientras le mostraba a Natsu una nota.

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Señor Fullbuster, usted no me conoce, pero yo a usted sí. Estoy al tanto de su situación, así como la de sus compañeros Juvia Lockser y Natsu Dragneel._

 _Me gustaría charlar con usted y con Natsu Dragneel con respecto a una propuesta, una petición, así que si fuera tan amable de reunirse con el señor Dragneel después del mediodía. El lugar será el pequeño lago a las afueras de la ciudad, en la parte oeste del bosque._

Natsu terminaba de leer la nota y solo veía a Gray con duda el cual simplemente levantaba los hombros en señal de tampoco tener una respuesta. Pero decidiendo ver de que se trataba los dos chicos se dirigían hacia el lugar marcado pues faltaba poco para que fuera el mediodía.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos Natsu y Gray habían llegado al lugar designado y miraban a los alrededores buscando a quien fuera que les había enviado la carta.

"Me alegra que hayan llegado" decía de repente una voz femenina haciendo que Natsu y Gray miraran hacía arriba siendo cegados momentáneamente por el sol, hasta que pudieron divisar una silueta la cual parecía estar flotando en el aire con una pose como si estuviera sentada.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntaba Natsu con un tono serio mientras que la figura descendía.

"Me presento, me llamo Khiya y estoy aquí para pedirles su ayuda" decía la ahora nombrada Khiya presentándose al mismo tiempo que hacía su petición.

Natsu y Gray podían ver ahora a la mujer frente a ellos la cual era una castaña de pelo ligeramente largo llegándole un poco por encima de la parte media de la espalda y con un pequeño flequillo que caía por enfrente de su rostro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y solo dejando ver el derecho el cual podían ver era de color verde. Vestía un vestido sin mangas morado oscuro que dejaba ver algo de escote, la falda llegaba la parte media de los muslos. Llevaba un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada y en un costado un libro de cubierta negra con un extraño símbolo dorado. En su cabeza tenía puesto un sombrero característico de las brujas, del mismo color que su vestido. Llevaba también unas medias negras que llegaban por encima de las rodillas y también unos guantes con franjas negras y blancas que se extendían hasta los antebrazos. También tenía en su mano izquierda una escoba la cual Natsu y Gray supieron que era el objeto en el cual estaba sentada mientras flotaba.

"¿A qué te refieres con necesitar nuestra ayuda?" preguntaba Gray.

"Mi maestro me encargo venir a su mundo y pedir su ayuda, a cambio de ofrecerles la posibilidad de ayudarlos con sus problemas" decía Khiya.

"Woah, Woah, ¿nuestro mundo?" decía de repente Natsu "¿Acaso vienes de Edolas?"

"No, yo vengo de otro lugar" Khiya respondía "Y quiero pedirles ayuda a ustedes dos ya que hay un mundo en donde una gran guerra está por ocurrir y necesitamos que ambos vayan y peleen del lado de la futura emperatriz"

Lo dicho por Khiya sorprendió a Natsu y Gray quienes veían a la castaña.

"Espera, espera, ¿Cómo sabemos que estás diciendo la verdad?" decía Gray con seriedad "Además, aún si decidiera ayudarte no puedo porque debo cuidar de Juvia"

"Ah sí, Juvia Lockser" decía Khiya "¿Y si le dijera que mi hermana es capaz de ayudar a la señorita Lockser?"

De un momento a otro Gray estaba frente a Khiya tomándola de la parte superior del vestido mientras tenía activada su marca Devil Slayer y veía con furia a la castaña.

"No juegues con eso, no es gracioso" decía con una voz de ultratumba el mago de hielo.

"No lo hago" decía Khiya con una tranquilidad enorme a pesar de que estaba siendo amenazada por Gray "Y también sé de su situación con sus parejas señor Dragneel, y de que por culpa de las cinco que lo han traicionado usted ahora ha perdido todo sentimiento de amor, afectando a las tres que no lo traicionaron"

*¡FOOM!*

Y ahora Natsu expulsaba varias llamas mientras veía también con seriedad a la castaña.

"Sabes demasiado de nosotros" decía Natsu también con una voz de ultratumba.

"¿Y si le dijera que hay alguien en ese mundo que le puede ayudar señor Dragneel?" decía Khiya "Y a usted señor Gray, mi hermana puede sanar a la señorita Lockser"

"No me lo creo" decía de repente Natsu "Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad"

"La verdad es esa y no miento cuando digo que podemos ayudarles con sus problemas, además de que ya les había comentado que hay una guerra a punto de estallar y queremos que estén del lado de la emperatriz" decía Khiya mientras que chasqueaba sus dedos y unos círculos mágicos aparecían debajo de Natsu y Gray y de repente la magia de ambos desapareció, sorprendiendo a los dos magos "Así que no es como si solo les ayudáramos a resolver sus problemas sin pedirles nada a cambio, aunque también les ofrecemos la posibilidad de quedarse a vivir en ese mundo, sabiendo que aquí en Magnolia se sienten actualmente incómodos"

"La verdad me cuesta creer lo que estás diciendo, pero si en verdad puedes ayudar a Juvia entonces no me importa si todo es una trampa, con que Juvia esté bien y vuelva a ser la de antes… solo eso me basta" decía Gray con un tono de voz apagado.

"No te preocupes, te juro que la señorita Lockser volverá a la normalidad" decía Khiya para luego pasar a ver a Natsu "¿Qué me dice usted, señor Dragneel?"

"Sabes mi situación y la verdad eso me causaba angustia… el cómo iba a actuar con Lucy, Wendy y Lisanna…" hablaba Natsu "Si dices que puedes ayudarme entonces no tengo nada que perder… no quiero que ellas sufran por lo que hicieron las demás"

"Y yo te prometo que tu problema será resuelto y el amor de las tres chicas que no te han traicionado seguirá intacto"

"Bien… entonces ¿Cuándo partimos?" preguntaba Natsu y recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Khiya.

"Justo ahora" decía la castaña mientras un portal se abría a sus espaldas.

"¡Un momento falta Juvia!" decía Gray apresurado.

"¿De qué habla señor Gray?" decía Khiya "Si la señorita Lockser está a su lado"

"¿Gray-sama?" se escuchaba una voz frágil llamando la atención del pelinegro.

"¡¿Juvia?!" Gray estaba impactado pues a su lado estaba la peli-azul la cual estaba sentada en una especie de silla con dos enormes ruedas a los costados. Se podía apreciar como Juvia tenía un físico ligeramente demacrado producto de su incapacidad para caminar y de la depresión en la que cayo. Su cabello había perdido su brillo característico y su piel tenía un tono más pálido que el de costumbre.

"¿Cómo?" preguntaba Natsu sorprendido.

"Shhh… la magia tiene sus secretos" decía Khiya con una sonrisa y un ojo cerrado mientras hacía el ademán de guardar silencio con su dedo índice "Ahora vayámonos que nos esperan" y con ello la castaña entraba en el portal mientras Natsu iba detrás de ella y Gray empujaba ligeramente a Juvia al ver las ruedas a los costados de la silla, efectivamente entrando al portal el cual se cerró en cuanto los dos magos cruzaron.

…

…

…

…

…

Continuara...

* * *

 **Bien chicos, aquí termina este capítulo que espero les guste. Y bueno, aquí llegaron más de los elegidos y en el próximo capítulo llegaran los restantes pertenecientes a las siguientes series:**

 **Naruto**

 **Pokémon**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai**

 **Infinite Stratos**

 **Bleach**

 **To-Love Ru**

 **How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord**

 **One Punch Man**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Dragon Ball Super**

 **Overlord**

 **Y Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta en esté capítulo, algunos de los protas fueron traicionados por sus amigos o parejas y solo como adelante, de los que restan por aparecer solo cuatro de ellos vendrán también con una situación de traición en sus respectivos mundos.**

 **Y pues, también quiero mencionar que algunos tendrán parejas nuevas o un pequeño harem conformado por los espíritus del duelo de monstruos, o sea, algunas cartas.**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **Les pongo aquí las parejas confirmadas para el fic, algunos serán parejas del canon, otros serán parejas muy poco usadas y/o difíciles de encontrar y otros serán una combinación de las dos anteriores más espíritus del duelo de monstruos y solo para aclarar en** _ **itálicas**_ **aparecerán los nombres de las cartas por si alguien gusta buscarlas para que vean las apariencias de las ilustraciones de las cartas:**

 **Issei X Rias X Akeno X Asia X Koneko X Kuroka X Irina X Xenovia X Rossweisse X Ravel X Le Fay X Serafall X Kunou X Elmenhilde X Gabriel**

 **Vali X Sona X** _ **Darklord Ixchel**_ **X** _ **Maiden with Eyes of Blue**_ **X** _ **Vampire Vamp**_ **X** _ **Witchcrafter Madame Verre**_

 **Hiro X Zero Two**

 **Luffy X Nami X Robin X Boa Hancock X Shirahoshi X** _ **Mermail Abyssgunde**_

 **Goblin Slayer X Sacerdotisa X Elfa Arquera X Recepcionista X Granjera X Doncella de la Espada**

 **Takashi X** _ **Denko Sekka**_

 **Rimuru X Shion X Shuna X Milim X Chloe X Hinata (Tensura)**

 **Naofumi X Raphtalia X Filo X Melty**

 **Natsu X Lucy X Wendy X Lisanna X** _ **Neo Flamvell Lady**_ **X** _ **Laval Handmaiden**_

 **Gray X Juvia X** _ **Maiden of the Aqua**_ **X** _ **Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier**_

 **Naruto X Hinata X** _ **Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho**_

 **Sasuke X Sakura X** _ **Tsukuyomi**_

 **Kakashi X Anko**

 **Ash X Serena X Misty X** _ **Ritual Beast Tamer Lara**_

 **Meliodas X Elizabeth X Liz**

 **Ban X Elaine**

 **King X Diane**

 **Ichika X** _ **Sky Striker Ace – Raye**_ **X Houki X Charlotte X Cecilia X Rin X Maya X Chifuyu X Laura**

 **Ichigo X Orihime X Tier X** _ **Shiranui Skillsaga Supremacy**_

 **Rito X Lala X Momo X Nana X Yami X Mea X Nemesis X Haruna X Kotegawa X Ryoko X Tearju X Mikan X Run X** _ **Traptrix Atrax**_ **X** _ **Traptrix Myrmeleo**_ **X** _ **Traptrix Nepenthes**_ **X** _ **Traptrix Mantis**_ **X** _ **Traptrix Dionaea**_ **X** _ **Traptrix Rafflesia**_ **X** _ **Traptrix Sera**_

 **Diablo X Shera X Rem X Klem X Edelgard X Alicia X** _ **Trickstar Black Catbat**_

 **Saitama X Fubuki X Tatsumaki X Captain Mizuki**

 **Izuku X Ochako X Tsuyu X Melissa X** _ **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix**_ **X** _ **Elemental HERO Lady Heat**_

 **Ainz X Albedo X Shalltear X Zesshi X Evil Eye X** _ **Archfiend Empress**_

 **Estas serían las parejas a grandes rasgos.**

 **Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ya saben, si tienen alguna duda sugerencia o simplemente quieren hablar pues enviar un PM o dejar un review y yo con gusto los atenderé.**

 **¡Los leo después!**


End file.
